


La Liberté guidant le peuple | 自由引导人民

by sssyren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Droid!Obi-Wan(or not), Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon went to the hidden planet Stewjon for a mission, and discovered... a lot.<br/>(It all starts with the joke that Obi-Wan's name truly matches the droid naming pattern, like Threepio and Artoo)</p><p>奎刚·金前往斯图乔恩星执行一项任务，他有了一些全新的发现。</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Liberté guidant le peuple | 自由引导人民

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist to play with the planet 'Stewjon'. It's such a funny name considering its origin.  
> The fiction is in Chinese, sorry about that. I might translate it to English if I get really bored.  
> And don't, DON'T picture Obi-Wan as the half naked Goddess in that famous oil painting.

# 自由引导人民

### by: Syren

斯图乔恩是个特别奇怪的星球。  
不，应该说整个斯图乔恩星系都很奇怪。它位于偏远的外环地区，总共只有两颗宜居行星，其中一颗还是近乎荒漠的岩石星球。整个星系百分之九十的人口都集中在名叫斯图乔恩的那颗行星上，无怪乎整个星系以此命名。  
据称斯图乔恩是个美丽的地方，环境优美，科技发达，所有的长居人口都是早期从内环世界移民到此的人类——但它竟然不是共和国的一部分。事实上，它在通用星图上消失已近百年。这一点，奎刚•金不能理解。  
把他捎到附近星系的运输艇驾驶员甚至不知道这个地方。他找不到能带他去斯图乔恩的飞船，最后只能自己租了一架小型穿梭机。  
奎刚讨厌看到私人账户里的信用点大幅缩水，就像他讨厌自己驾驶飞船一样。并不是因为这两件事情不经常发生——实际上正是因为它们发生得太频繁了。一个我行我素的绝地大师所必须付出的代价。  
尤达总是嘲笑他。当然，已经几百年没出过外勤的尤达毫无疑问应该是绝地圣殿里最有钱的人。在嘲笑过奎刚之后，他并不在意地丢给后者一张信用点卡。  
“我亲爱的徒弟的徒弟，”他的尖耳朵一只朝上，一只朝下，“还没还，你上次欠我的信用点。”  
“八百年的工资加利息，还有幼儿园导师的特殊津贴，”奎刚摇着头，“你不会在乎这个的，对吧？”  
他的小腿挨了一棍。“安全回来，你必须。”  
“我看不出能有什么危险。”奎刚争辩道。  
“不正常，斯图乔恩的消失。记得那里，我曾经。”尤达沉默了一会儿，“危险，我没有看到，但是谨慎，你应该。别的机会，我们没有。”  
奎刚明白尤达的意思。斯图乔恩已经成为一个极度排外的星球，近几十年来没有任何贸易往来的记录——除了一条，是奎刚在执行其他任务时发现的。天外公司曾经试图和斯图乔恩人谈一笔生意，但似乎并未成功。  
赞那托斯。  
奎刚叹了口气。他不想继续寻找赞那托斯了，真的不想了。那个英俊黑发少年拾起父亲断裂的指环，烙印在自己面颊上的那一刻，他就应该放弃的。然而他却像疯子一样在广阔的宇宙里年复一年地奔波，徒劳地想抓住他坠入黑暗的徒弟那烫伤的指尖。  
就好像那时被烙下印记的不只是赞那托斯，还有他自己的心。一个永远不能封闭的圆环。  
这直接导致他欠了尤达一辈子都还不完的信用点，还有钱以外的很多。和梅斯他们不同，尤达从来没有对他这种无理智无组织纪律的行为表示过激烈的反对。尤达知道他需要时间疗伤，而作为一个八百多岁的生物，尤达对时间的概念比较宽泛。  
奎刚从来不恨赞那托斯，他们之间的仇恨只是单方向的。有时候他怀疑他们之间的爱也是单方向的，或者至少，两个人的方向无法对接。所以他最终放弃了寻找，也放弃了自我责备。可惜斯图乔恩恰好出现了。绝地长老会想了解这个星球的更多信息，而他们持有的唯一能接近那儿的借口是天外公司。  
奎刚只好戴上他外交家的面具，郁郁寡欢地出发了。  
“愿原力与你同在。”绿色小矮人——师父的师父，不是吉祥物！他提醒自己——双手叠放在拐杖上，抬头诚恳地看着他。

 

这艘小型穿梭机没有安装超空间引擎，所以尽管距离不远，他还要在这个窄小的机舱里待上三天。设置了自动驾驶之后，奎刚在休息区找了个能盘膝坐下的地方开始冥想。没有什么资料能帮他在抵达之前多了解一点这个星球，所以他宁愿做做日常的功课。另外，冥想比睡觉要安全一些。毕竟这里是外环世界，万一有海盗呢。  
他把这一丝焦虑释放到原力中，放松了自己，然后让原力指引他的感官。  
_四周一片漆黑，紧接着大雨倾盆，白色的闪电撕裂了天空。他全身都湿透了，这时他听到了笑声，疯狂然而开心的笑声。一只苍白的手抓住他被雨水浸成黑色的斗篷，他回头，看到一张年轻的脸，眼睛在闪电照耀下似乎发着光，雪白的牙齿咬紧然后又分开，笑声逃了出来，神经质的喜悦冲刷着那张陌生的脸，他的整个身体，然后是奎刚的身体。奎刚张开嘴准备叫那个人的名字——_  
哦，去他的……我讨厌预知，非常讨厌。奎刚用手搓着鼻梁，他两眉之间一阵阵地刺痛。预知未来不是他的强项，他最多也就能看到一两个片段，一年一次左右。这对他的生存哲学是一种侮辱。活在当下，未来永恒变化，一切取决于现在的选择……都很好，很完美，直到预知梦毫无征兆地打断他思维的连续性。如果想维持他在绝地圣殿里“特立独行数第一”的名声，他只能继续强调自己从不相信未来是可预见的，然后默默装作那些预知的片段从来没有发生过。  
但是此刻他很好奇。那个笑得像精神病的人……他叫什么名字？  
叹了口气，他继续引导自己的思维进入冥想，装作刚才的五分钟并不存在。

 

如果不是那份借来的百年前的星图就显示在他的数据板上，他几乎以为自己走错了地方。然后他明白了。全息幻影。这个星球包裹在全息幻影里，因此从几光秒外观察也依然只能看到一颗黑色的死气沉沉的荒芜铁行星。他想起传说里原力的源泉莫提斯星那诡异的外壳，至少斯图乔恩人没有把自己装扮得那么神秘，只是加了一点障眼法而已。奎刚相信自己可以毫无阻碍地降落，因为他已经感觉到了这颗行星的勃勃生机。闭上眼睛，原力轻易穿透了虚幻的屏障，显示出一颗绿色的星球——绵延的森林，广阔的草原，清澈的湖泊……一如蛮荒的外环世界里仅存的天堂。  
“你已进入斯图乔恩星系斯图乔恩星的空域，请立即停止前进并表明自己的身份。”警报响起，仪表板上的通讯屏幕显示出红色的文字。是标准语，但拼写方式稍有些传统。  
奎刚迅速给出了回复。至少这次他不用担心用词上的细微错误会导致严重的外交危机。斯图乔恩人果然如传说中的一样，是早期内环核心世界来的移民，标准语就是他们的通用语言。  
“这里是科洛桑绝地圣殿派出的使者，绝地大师奎刚•金，乘坐贝塔31型穿梭机，机上未装载武器。我此行的任务是寻找十年前坠入黑暗面的绝地学徒赞那托斯，泰罗斯IV星的前统治者，天外公司的幕后策划人。绝地对赞那托斯造成的危害负有责任，希望能尽快找到他并减轻他带来的损失。我们得知斯图乔恩曾和天外公司有过接触，因此希望能从这里获取一些线索。绝地武士团将非常感激你们的帮助。”  
发送回复的瞬间，奎刚突然感到一丝担心。绝地武士基本在任何星系都通行无阻，但这并不代表斯图乔恩人也充分理解他的力量和权威。  
“请在原地等待。”回复闪现在通讯屏幕上。奎刚谨慎地探测了一下原力的扰动，没有感觉到敌意。当然，他需要等待对方将他的情况上报到某个部门，通过一些冗长无聊的官僚主义程序，等等，等等。他找到一根食物配给条，一边嚼一边用空出来的一只手更新数据板上关于斯图乔恩的描述。吃完之后他在外袍上擦了擦手，考虑要不要现在就去换正式的礼服。这取决于他收到的回复是否友好。如果被拒绝入境，他可能要花很多工夫来寻找登陆的方法，而且时刻准备面对“攻击型谈判”——这是他对自己最经常卷入的几类谈判的统称，它通常包括光剑、一些爆裂枪、射线和被原力漫天投掷的石块。有太多次他回到科洛桑的时候已经拼凑不出一件完整的袍子。作为绝地武士团中最受尊敬的外交使者（多半因为外表最为尊严，多谢他的身高和精心梳理的长发），他一年要损耗掉别人三年的置装费用。  
最后他决定去洗个声波浴。等他换好内衣的时候，穿梭机再次发出警报，一架小型登陆机出现在了他的视窗里。  
“登陆请求已批准。请跟随登陆机到指定空港降落，偏离航线将受到攻击。收到请回复。”  
这次换成了广播，仍然是标准语，音调非常平板，应该是电脑合成音。  
“收到。”他急匆匆地套上丝质礼服外袍，回到驾驶座。小型登陆机带领他穿越了全息屏障，视野中的斯图乔恩果然是一颗美丽的绿色行星。进入大气层后，他发现这里的天空是一种偏绿的蓝色，而且似乎整个世界的光谱都略向红端偏移。但总体来说，不会让人感到不习惯。  
空港是一个宽阔的平台，停放着一些中小型的飞行器。从空中，奎刚辨认出那些多半是运输艇，可能是用于星系内的采矿作业。没有任何带有共和国痕迹的飞行器，奎刚可能是数年里唯一到访这里的外星系居民。  
跟随登陆机降落没花多少时间。不像科洛桑，这里根本没有足够的交通量供空管人员协调。奎刚锁定了穿梭机，重新将自己的外表整理为完美的外交大使，然后走到舱门口，放下了出舱阶梯。  
他很好奇自己见到的第一个斯图乔恩人会是什么样的。  
“您好，绝地大师奎刚•金。”  
奎刚忍不住眨了眨眼。迎接他的是一个……机器人？  
它显然没有任何长得像人的地方。有点像一个拉长版的宇航技工机器人，只是没有那两条额外的支撑臂。它的身体也是圆筒型，底部的楔形底座上装有万向轮，穹顶型的头部正面是黑色的弧形屏幕，显示出两个明亮的蓝绿色圆形点阵——应该代表了眼睛——和一条线，可能代表嘴。  
它说话的时候嘴向上弯，始终微笑着。  
“欢迎来到斯图乔恩。我是您的向导机器人OB1-KNO-B。您可以叫我OB1。”  
“向导机器人？”他听到自己诧异地问。  
“一个新发明的头衔。”机器人开心地笑起来，“事实上，我的职业是‘生活辅助者’，辅助人类完成日常工作，提高生活质量。我可以是管家、秘书，甚至厨师——当然后者完全是大材小用。我偶尔也为游客进行导游服务——我是说本地游客，从其他省来首都的那些。你是第一个外星到访者，所以我有了一个新头衔。我会负责让你在短期逗留期间能够适应我们的环境、文化，并确保最大程度的舒适。”  
奎刚琢磨着这个机器人。它不像他见过的任何人工智能。原力在上，他见过无数不同型号不同用途的机器人，它们中间有些具有很高的智商，甚至有自己的脾气和性格。但是它们身上都没有眼前这个机器人所具备的特质——认为自己和人类平等。  
甚至它的声音也不是机械的合成音或者人类声音的剪辑。它说话的声音、语调、节奏完全和人类无异。  
“OB1，告诉我，”奎刚维持着自己平静的外表，但好奇心还是在原力中激起一串小小的水花，“像你这样的机器人很多吗？”  
“斯图乔恩有大约两万个生活辅助型机器人。”  
“不，我不是说……”奎刚发现自己无法确切地解释自己的意思。  
“斯图乔恩是一个人类和机器人共同生活的社会。”奇怪的是，OB1似乎理解了。他停下来，和刚从登陆机里下来的宇航机器人打了个招呼。“嗨，R37，你下班了吗？”  
“我去预约飞机保养，然后回家。”R37的外观和传统的宇航技师机器人区别不大，但它会说基本语，而不像奎刚见过那样只能发出二进制的哔哔声。  
“我们走吧。”OB1说，向空港出口滑去，“我先安排你的食宿。我已经预约了明天上午和商务部长的会面，我想他可能会对你有帮助。如果你认为有必要约见其他政府官员，我可以——”  
它在台阶顶端停下来，等奎刚赶上他。“很抱歉，下次我会在下坡时注意调整滑行速度。”  
奎刚笑了，开始欣赏这个机器人的幽默感。走到它身边后，他注意到前面的台阶，忍不住看了一眼OB1的轮子。  
下一秒，OB1浮在了空中，优雅地飘过台阶。奎刚甚至觉得它脸上那对蓝绿色光点责备地看了他一眼。  
“不错的反重力装置。”他忍着笑评论道。

 

他们上了一辆飞车，十分钟后来到了一座外观古典的建筑前。太阳已向着东边的地平线沉落，金色的云团在逐渐变为紫色的天幕下随着疾风迅速变幻，构成奎刚所见过的最美丽的晚霞。显然那道全息幻影屏障是单向的，并不会阻止这里的人仰望星空。自从来到斯图乔恩，他的心情一直十分愉快。像他这样对生命原力尤为敏感的人，踏上斯图乔恩的土地，就像干渴的旅者投入了绿洲的清泉。  
OB1已经订好了房间。一间位于一楼的套房，窗外是绿意盎然的花园。  
“晚餐已经放在餐厅桌子上了，我会在外间休息充电。”OB1告诉他，“如果有任何需求，请联系酒店前台。”  
听起来，OB1似乎表示自己已经下班了。  
“呃……”奎刚犹豫了一下，他并不想错过进一步了解这个星球的机会，而OB1似乎是个非常合适的伴侣，“我可以邀请你共进晚餐吗？”  
说完之后，他觉得自己非常愚蠢。OB1显示屏上的“眼睛”连续闪动了好几下。  
“我在充电的时候不习惯交谈。”它最后说道，“如果你希望的话，我可以在你晚餐后回来。”  
“我……会非常感激这样的安排。”奎刚努力维持他作为外交使者的官方腔调，但他还是忍不住加了一句，“希望你用餐……充电愉快。”  
OB1漂浮了起来，直到他们交换的视线达到水平。“谢谢，也希望你享受我为你选择的晚餐。”  
说完，它飘进了隔壁房间。  
奎刚走到餐桌前，掀开餐盘上的银色罩子。看起来很不错。一种鲜嫩多汁的肉类和一些精心烹调过的蔬菜。如果有奎刚不认识的可疑食材，它们至少被粉碎成了无法辨认的形态。  
不算是奎刚吃过的最美味的食物，不过至少令人满意。奎刚接了一杯水，走进起居室。果盘里放着一种蓝色的果子，形状像贝壳，表面光滑。他用手指轻轻戳了戳，犹豫不决地将它举到眼前。  
“我不认为它对你有毒，除非你是伍基混血。”OB1也回到了起居室，头部微微向上转动，研究着奎刚的身高，“你是吗？”  
奎刚笑了。“我相信我没有伍基人的基因，至少我的毛发水平在正常范围内。”  
门铃响了。OB1滑过去打开门，让一个家务机器人进来收拾剩下的食物和盘子。  
“你知道，我忍不住有点儿好奇。”奎刚说，“自从我踏上你们星球以来，我还没有见到一个人类。”  
“你会见到的，明天。”OB1对此并不在意，“斯图乔恩的机器人和人类的比例大约在五比一，从概率上讲，你见到人类的机会是要少一些。”  
“五比一？这是不包括……”  
“不包括没有自主意识的简单人工智能，是的。”  
这听上去非常不可思议。如果这是真的，斯图乔恩会是奎刚所见过的，科技最发达的社会。他不明白为什么这样一个星球会退出共和国的版图。它显然满足进入共和国主流社会的一切条件：和平、自给自足、科技领先、人民友好开放……  
哦。  
奎刚已经知道了这个问题的答案，但他仍然问道：“斯图乔恩的机器人全部都是有投票权的合法公民，对吗？”  
“当然。”OB1回答时既不惊讶也不愤怒。  
一个人和机器人拥有平等地位的社会？奎刚可以想象在共和国议会里他们会遇到怎样的困难。如果他们派出的参议员代表是个机器人的话，情形就更加有趣了。  
“这就是你们退出共和国的原因吗？”  
OB1蓝绿色的眼睛闪动了一下。“那是政客的决定，我并不清楚。”  
奎刚仔细研究着OB1，很遗憾，对方是个机器人，他无法从原力中读出它的情绪。但是……等等，他似乎可以读到什么，只是所有明显的波动都像隔着一面很厚的墙。  
是机器人的钢制外壳吗？他不这么觉得。  
他出发之前绝地档案馆查过资料，历史上从来没有过来自斯图乔恩的绝地，无论是学徒还是大师，无论在这个星球退出共和国之前还是之后。这不太寻常，尽管不是个例。有些星球因为过于偏远，或者科技过于落后，或者文化过于封闭，导致绝地武士团从未有机会踏上它们的土地，寻找原力敏感者。但他莫名地对斯图乔恩很有信心。一个生命原力如此丰沛的地方……没有能够感应这种力量的人，这似乎不符合逻辑。只是——他突然想到——机器人会不会对原力敏感？要怎么测定机器人的纤原体？  
这让他的嘴角抽搐了一下，努力藏住一个微笑。啊，斯图乔恩是个奇怪的地方。

 

OB1的安排非常有效率。一辆飞车将用过早餐后心情愉快的奎刚直接送到了商务部大门口。在这里奎刚终于见到了人类，为数不少，在这座政府大楼里出出进进。他同时也观察到，斯图乔恩人不喜欢高层建筑。如果把一个斯图乔恩人放到科洛桑，他一定会罹患恐高症，以及严重的密集恐惧。  
商务部长是一个棕色皮肤的中年人，奎刚推断他皮肤的颜色和日照有关，而不是种族遗传。他应该是纯种人类，至少外貌特征是如此。  
他自我介绍叫拉马克-雷•麦沙•卡布林。“你可以叫我拉马克。”  
“奎刚•金。”  
“很荣幸。你知道，绝地武士对于我们来说，几乎是小时候睡前听的童话故事了。和一位真正的绝地大师面对面，实在是非常特别的经历。”  
奎刚露出一丝微笑。“我很有兴趣知道，在你们的童话世界里，我们是怎样的形象。”  
“哦，你明白的，神秘的正义组织，人人都会飞，具有神力，可以移动整个星球，可以和千里之外的人交谈，而且永远不会死。”拉马克笑着说。  
“无死亡，从原力。”奎刚平静地引用绝地格言，“虽然不是字面上的意思，不过绝地武士确实不太在意死亡，死后也有和现实世界交流的途径。你们的童话和真实情况的差距并不太远，拉马克阁下。”  
拉马克的笑容褪去了一些，他认真打量着眼前的绝地人，并小心地避开那双极具穿透力的蓝眼睛。  
“如果可能的话，我真希望你能为我展示一下童话中的那个世界。”他保持着轻松的语调，“但是当然，我们还是谈正经事吧。”  
“当然。”奎刚温和地点点头。  
“我读过了简报。”拉马克朝桌上的一张纸挥挥手，“但它太简略了。我希望你能详细说明一下你的来意。”  
“天外公司。”奎刚缓缓地说道，忽略神经末梢针刺般的感觉，“我相信你们听说过这个公司。它在中环和外环世界有相当多的生意。它的总部一度位于泰罗斯IV星，据信那里就是它的起源，而它的原始资本就是前统治者克里昂和他的儿子赞那托斯在政变中积累的财富。赞那托斯——他曾是我的徒弟。他在我身边长大。”  
在奎刚停顿的几秒钟里，拉马克抓住机会研究了一下他的眼睛，然后马上移开视线。  
“如果你还相信你们的童话，”奎刚继续说，“而且你最好相信——绝地人具有很大的力量。而一个堕落的绝地，由于他投向了原力的黑暗面，单就力量而言，他比光明面的绝地还要强大很多。我别无选择，只能找到他，希望他能回到正途，或者消灭他。”第一种选择是他的一厢情愿，绝地法则里一旦堕落就永无回头，但他没有提这个。  
“那么，”拉马克小心地说，“你希望我们……”  
“我知道赞那托斯曾试图和你们做交易，一笔很大的生意。”奎刚直视对方的眼睛，最大程度地展现出他威严的气场，“天外公司的行迹诡秘，我能找到的线索不多。我希望你们能提供这笔交易的详细内容，这会有助于我了解他的动向和想法。”  
“但那已经是几年前的事了——”  
“仍然是我能找到的他最后的消息。”  
拉马克点点头。“我明白了。”他按下桌上的铃，一个机器人秘书走了进来。它（她？）看起来比OB1更接近人类外形。拉马克对它做了一些指示，它就安静地离开了。  
“XV75会去取相关的资料。在等待的时候，我可以谈谈我个人对此事的印象。”拉马克站起来，从橱柜里取出一瓶酒，“喝一点吗？”  
奎刚几乎从不喝酒，除了科雷利亚白兰地——享誉共和国的奢侈品，在议会的大型社交活动中偶尔会提供给议员和他们选择一同出席的绝地盟友。奎刚会接受这种饮料，只是因为它让奎刚觉得自己不那么像自己的真实角色：议员的保镖。  
不过此刻他对斯图乔恩会产出怎样的饮料产生了一点点好奇，于是他表示了同意。  
一小杯金色的液体递到了他手中，带一点成熟果木的香气。拉马克将自己那一杯放在桌上，双手交握，抬头看着奎刚。  
“那是我刚升任部长时候的事。”  
奎刚啜饮了一小口，发现这酒是甜的。  
“那是一笔很大的生意，对方报价非常慷慨，但我们的兴趣不大。”  
“哦？我能问问为什么吗？”  
“天外公司想购买一些机器人。”  
奎刚举杯子的手停在了半空。“对你们来讲，这样的交易显然具有不同的意义。”  
“天外公司对我们的社会缺乏足够的了解。购买机器人在这里不是购买设备，而是贩卖人口。”  
“毫无疑问，你们拒绝了。”  
“毫无疑问。”  
奎刚低头看了一会儿金色酒液表面柔和的涟漪。  
“你不介意我问一些题外话吧？我对你们的文化真的很感兴趣。”  
“当然，请问吧。”  
“你们的人工智能技术是何时产生这种突飞猛进的？”  
“大概有一百多年了吧。我们的祖先移民到这个星球上时，这里的土著居民还没有进入工业社会。他们是一些友好的类人生物，因为基因的相似性，他们和移民很快融为一体。在他们的帮助下我们开发了这个星球，并有幸经历了科技上的几次重大突破。为了保护这里的自然资源，我们留出了地表，一切工业都在地下发展。”  
奎刚挑起了眉毛。  
“我相信OB1还没有带你去过地下。”拉马克笑道，“几乎所有机器人都居住在地下。所有工厂、大型企业和非政府办公设施都在地下。地上是农业、旅游业、政府办公用地。还有巨富们的庄园，当然。”他补充道。  
“我一定会要求他带我去看看。”奎刚微笑道，“很了不起。我能感觉到你们非常热爱自己的家园，它确实是我见过的最美丽的星球之一。”  
“是啊，是啊。”拉马克说，“我相信是这样。”  
“但你们是否觉得遗憾呢？”奎刚问，“为了保护你们独有的社会结构，牺牲了与外界交往的机会？在共和国里，也有很多友好而美丽的星球。”  
“就我个人而言，我很满足。”拉马克喝了一口杯中的酒。这时XV75进来了，仿人形的手臂中抱着一个文件夹。  
“您需要的资料。”它说，声音是柔和的女声。  
“谢谢。”拉马克打开夹子，看了一眼纸制的目录，然后抽出一张数据芯片，“这应该足以满足你的需要了。我会让OB1去申请一个阅读政府文件的数据板，因为通用数据板可能无法解读这一类芯片。”  
“非常感谢。”奎刚站起来，接过芯片，和拉马克握了握手。  
“如果你有空的话，我很乐意代表斯图乔恩政府邀请你参加后天在国家宴会大厅举行的晚宴。斯图乔恩总是在秋季的第一个星期举办全国性的庆祝活动。如果你想了解我们的文化，这是一个很好的机会。”  
“我很乐意。”奎刚说服自己这也是此行的任务之一，“有什么我需要……”  
“交给OB1就好了，他会为你进行必要的准备。”拉马克发出一声轻笑，“但你不要太过信任他的安排，那个机器人有点儿……扭曲的幽默感。”

 

“需要我为你选择一个特别的餐馆吗？”OB1在门口等着奎刚，“或者你宁愿回酒店去用午餐？”  
“我想，”奎刚摆出一副沉思的姿态，“你可以带我到地下去看看，顺便找个地方吃饭。”  
“真正的斯图乔恩在地下。”OB1愉快地说，“但是作为导游，我熟悉的餐馆都在地面上，可能无法为你提供最好的建议。”  
“没关系。我相信不会有我忍受不了的食物。”奎刚微微一笑，想起食物配给条——出外勤时，他的胃有百分之八十的时间都在消化这种东西。  
“那么我们到最近的隧道里去。”OB1在飞车的控制板上输入了一些指令。  
“隧道”和奎刚想象中的很不同。它外表和普通建筑没什么两样，但进入之后会看到一个巨大的玻璃立方体。四面的出口都有人和机器人出入。阳光在玻璃精巧切割过的表面和繁复的蚀刻纹路上折射出眩目而迷幻的光芒，走近后才能看出，那是隧道的名称。  
“纳瓦西-坎恩。”奎刚拼读道。  
“‘我们的粮仓’，”OB1说，“这是从古代土著的语言变来的。在移民到达斯图乔恩之前，这里的土著是一个穴居民族，并有着把重要的东西储藏在地下的习惯。那时候他们就建造了庞大的地下交通系统，这个习惯被很好地继承了。”  
玻璃立方体的中心是一架巨大的电梯。“这里是纳瓦西-坎恩行政区的总站，我们可以选择工业区，生活区，娱乐区，商业综合区，等等。它们分布在不同的深度，每个区都有很多小型的电梯通往更多的子层区。”  
“真的很像科洛桑。”奎刚研究着墙上的线路图，“只是方向不同，我们是向上发展的，你们是向下。”  
“那你们会拥有更多阳光。”  
“不，其实……”奎刚想到绝地圣殿，“大部分是人造光线。”看到OB1的眼睛变狭窄，显示出疑问的表情，奎刚解释道，“科洛桑是一个完全没有自然植被的行星。它的气候环境是由机器控制的。作为整个共和国的政治中心，它承载了你们很难想象的人口密度，每一寸土地上都是高耸入云的建筑，飞车像蜂群一样繁忙往来。我们有自己的花园、湖泊、树林……但全部是人造的，在玻璃穹顶和模拟太阳升落的强光灯下。”  
“我无意冒犯，不过……你们的星球听起来真是毫无吸引力。”  
奎刚笑了。“只是一方面。实际上，因为如此众多的人口和他们蓬勃的生命力，科洛桑在原力中简直像超新星一样耀眼。哦，抱歉，你可能不太理解原力的概念。”  
OB1没有说话，它凝固不动的蓝绿色眼睛似乎表示它正在思考。  
“其实我也很好奇，”奎刚用轻松的语气说，“你们机器人眼中的世界是怎样的。我很少有机会和机器人探讨这一点。”  
OB1穹顶形的头部左右转了转。“恐怕这是一个难以回答的问题，就像你难以向我解释原力和绝地人的生活方式一样。”  
“我可以试一试。”奎刚友好地建议。  
“我不反对。”OB1带头滑进了电梯，“商业综合区？”  
奎刚也进入了电梯。宽大的轿厢里还有几十个人，他们好奇地看着奎刚的棕色斗篷和米色长袍，但是无人主动上前打招呼，OB1也没有介绍他们给奎刚的意思。在工业区中转站，这些人几乎都下了电梯。  
下一站就是商业综合区了。在这里，他们转乘了去往餐饮区的电梯。  
“难道工业区和生活区的人都需要乘电梯出来用餐吗？”  
“当然不是。每个区域都有各种小餐馆。这里只是……更集中一些。”  
“为什么我有一种感觉，你不想带我去其他区域？”  
“这不取决于我。”OB1平静地回答，“如果你提出要求，我就会带你去。”  
奎刚思索着这句话所包含的信息。原力在上，这个机器人具有卓越的外交才能。他放松下来，让自己的气场变得宁静和谦虚。  
“目前，我会先享受你选择的午餐。在我通过你的测试之前，我不想贸然提出要求。”  
惊讶——和愉快的情绪从面前的机器人身上投射出来。他暂时不去想这怎么可能——如果晚上有时间，他会把这一点加入他的冥想清单——要记住这个机器人正在评测他，无论出于什么目的。他需要表现得更友好一些。  
“这是绝地人的处事方法吗？”OB1的笑容显出一丝戏谑——不管奎刚是怎么看出来的，“绝地准则第一条：一遇事，先冥想？”  
大吃一惊的奎刚后退了一步。“你能读出我的想法？！”  
“一点点。”OB1说。  
奎刚检查了自己的思维屏障，没发现什么重大的漏洞。但就算他的屏蔽技能倒退回了四十年前，一个机器人究竟是怎么运，用，原，力，的？除了原力他想不出其他读心的方法，而就算有原力的辅助，通常也需要事先建立一条纽带才能穿过思维屏障。  
他把屏障又加高了一些。  
在琳琅满目的餐馆中，OB1选择了一家比较朴素的。奎刚在菜单上花费了数分钟，选择了一份像是清汤、肉类薄片、大量蔬菜和吸收了棕色酱汁的谷物颗粒组成的套餐。无视OB1对酒精饮料的建议，他只要了一杯水。  
“你永远都不知道自己会对什么过敏。”奎刚说，“我曾经接受了一项任务，截下赫特人走私香料的飞船。在……比较激进的谈判过程中，一个赫特人的尾巴打翻了几袋货物。我想那可能只是某个星球出产的植物淀粉，但我以十分尴尬的状态在绝地医院里躺了整整一周。因为它在我的血液中引发了大量毫无必要的抗体，我甚至一度失去了和原力的联系。”  
“原力，”OB1晃着它的头部，“我很难理解，为什么你有时以非常科学的术语讲述它，有时候又像谈起一种超自然或者宗教概念。”  
“因为它就是这样。”奎刚想了想，“我们一出生就与这样的概念并存。绝地圣殿几乎不会接受任何超过三岁的幼童，所有被发现对原力有足够敏感度的孩子，都在三岁之前被带到绝地圣殿里，交给专门的导师抚养，学习使用原力的方法。”  
“为什么？这不是有些……残忍？”  
“嗯……”奎刚的手指玩弄着亚麻餐巾，“我个人没有这个问题，因为我是孤儿。不过我明白你的想法。简单地说，这样做有两个理由。一是那些对原力敏感的孩子在成长中会面临大量问题。他们还不会用杯子喝水时就有可能把全家的盘子都漂到空中了。养育他们极为困难，因为他们不懂得控制自己的能力。在比较糟糕的情况下，他们被视为怪胎或恶魔，甚至被遗弃。”  
“总会有和睦幸福的家庭吧？”  
“大多数。”奎刚承认，“所以重点是第二个原因：绝地规条原则上禁止亲密关系。绝地武士只允许拥有广泛的爱，对宇宙和一切生物平等的爱。”  
OB1的音调升高了，眼睛变大，明亮的蓝绿色光芒直直地照进奎刚海蓝色的眼睛。“你觉得这真有……可操作性吗？”  
海蓝色的眼睛微弯，现出一个微笑。“个人观点：没有，这非常不实际。当然，绝地武士也有结婚的，比如芒迪大师，因为他的种族生育率极低，濒临灭绝。还有极个别的绝地决定终生在一起，并建立了爱情纽带甚至生命纽带。长老会不能予以正式承认，但他们会限制这样的伴侣出外勤的次数，倾向于把他们作为一个整体，更多地在圣殿中服务。至于那些比较短暂的关系……我回圣殿的时间不多，但我有一个在档案馆工作的老朋友，她是搜取信息的专家，八卦新闻的中转站。”  
“我很难想象绝地武士中的八卦新闻，”OB1大笑起来，“你们太……太一本正经了。”他打量着奎刚的外表——棕色长发仍然一丝不乱，长袍和斗篷的每一条皱褶都呈现出顺滑的完美线条。  
“如果这有助于你改善对绝地人的看法，我很高兴向你说明——我穿衣风格比较传统的原因是长老会只同意报销传统服饰的置装费。事实上我是圣殿八卦新闻的重要组成部分——关于我又把哪位长老气进了医院，或者我又使哪位长老学会了一种新语言的脏话。”  
“但不是关于你的感情生活？”OB1的笑容眼看就要溢出屏幕。  
“不是。”食物端上了桌，奎刚暂停下来，对侍者机器人表示谢意。然后他谨慎地尝了一口汤。  
“很不错，”他点点头，然后略带歉意地看着OB1，“你不介意？”  
“我并不需要充电，而且我充电的时候不能交谈。”OB1摇摇头，“我更愿意和你聊天。”  
奎刚逐一尝试了盘子里的食物，点了点头。“总之，绝地长老会对亲密关系的禁令比较形式主义，不过他们还是坚持所有的孩子应该和他们的家人保持一定的距离。这并不能说完全没有道理。如果一个孩子和他的家庭有太多联系……”他很不愉快地想到了赞那托斯，“在面临考验时，他可能会失败。”  
“把亲情放到了责任前面？但我觉得每个孩子都需要一些亲情，从成长的角度考虑。”  
“他们在幼儿园和学校里会得到很好的照顾。”奎刚说，“然后在十三岁之前，如果他们表现优秀，会得到一位固定的师父。他们将和自己的师父一起生活，学习必要的知识和经验。这个过程会持续十年左右，直到他们通过考验成为正式的骑士。”  
OB1连连摇头。“你知道这听起来像什么吗？首先，你们把小孩从他们父母身边抢走；然后，你们强迫他们一直过着没有隐私的集体生活；当他们到达青春期，荷尔蒙旺盛的时候，你们把他们分开，一对一地交给某个对他们来说具有绝对权威的大人，他们崇拜的某个角色；接下来，你们要求他们一起生活十年……告诉我，你们的圣殿八卦新闻里，有多少是关于徒弟爱上了师父的？”  
奎刚的叉子磕在盘子边缘，叮的一声响。整整十秒钟里，他哑口无言。  
他想到的不是赞那托斯。诚然，他像一个老师爱他最好的学生那样爱赞那托斯，赞那托斯却在他身上寻找一个父亲与情人兼具的角色，这让他们的感情无法正确对接。但是此刻他想到的是杜库。  
他的老师杜库。  
杜库固然是整个圣殿里最严厉最不近人情的老师，但奎刚知道十多年的相处中他们曾有过深刻的理解和温情的对视。他身上始终有杜库的影子。  
最后，他笑着摇了摇头。“也许我会和尤达讨论一下这个问题。也许这是绝地独特的方式，来教育每个学徒如何断绝情感。‘无激情，从宁静’，而摈弃激情的方式就是每天面对它。”  
“并且冥想？”OB1坏笑着说。  
“并且冥想。非常感谢你又为我今天的冥想清单增添了一大堆内容。”奎刚不无愤恨地看了OB1一眼。

 

整个下午，奎刚留在酒店里，用OB1借来的数据板读取赞那托斯和斯图乔恩人那次无疾而终的交易的完整记录。OB1确认他不需要帮助之后，就请假“回家料理自己的事情”去了。奎刚很好奇在机器人的世界里这句话是什么意思。他稍微放纵了一下自己的想象力。机器人需要购物吗？需要更新自己的零件？选择喜欢的喷漆？机器人会有自己的好朋友……也许是女朋友？不，性别没有意义，而生殖——假设机器人可以自由创造新的机器人——和烛光晚餐、海岛假日、哺乳动物热衷的那种运动都没有任何必要的联系。这个世界有太多他想象不出的东西。OB1也许愿意告诉他，也许不会。  
也许他最保险的方式就是继续自己现在所做的事情：努力和OB1成为朋友。  
坐在露台上，他舒适地伸展双腿，脱了靴子的脚伸到一丛过度茂盛以至于穿过了栏杆的绿色灌木边。这种植物的叶子是卵型，附有轻柔的绒毛，散发出类似咖啡的香气。  
一只通体天蓝色的鸟飞到他肩上，歪头看着他手中的数据板。  
“嗨，很高兴认识你。”他跟鸟儿打了个招呼。鸟儿把头钻进翅膀下面梳理了一会儿羽毛，然后跳到他身边的水杯边缘，探头喝了一些水。  
他不太清楚这只鸟待了多久，因为他随后就沉浸在阅读中了。当他再抬手去拿水杯的时候，发现那只蓝色的鸟不见了，取而代之的是两只正耳鬓厮磨的白鸟，一只盘旋不去的类似蝴蝶的昆虫，还有一只身段修长的类猫科动物，环状花纹的长尾巴轻轻拍打着地面。  
他叹了口气。不论身处哪个星球，他总是特别吸引小动物——有时候也包括不小的动物。这是出生在原力澎湃的光明之河附近，与生命原力过于接近所带来的副作用。虽然他已经不太记得了，但尤达说他还在幼儿园里的时候，总是在梦游中跌下宿舍的床，爬到花园里去睡觉。这类事情让他从小就很出名，后来大到可以出外勤的时候，如果有哪个人被分配到某个荒漠星球去执行任务，十有八九他们会向长老们申请和奎刚一起去，因为他总能最快找到水源。  
长老会没有把他分配到生产建设兵团去，真是个意外——十岁的奎刚曾这么想过。当然，那样的话他们就会损失掉有史以来最了不起的绝地大师之一了，这是十岁的奎刚没有想到的。  
他轻轻抚摸着那只猫的颈背——假设那是只猫的话。它发出了类似狗的低沉呜呜声，看起来颇惬意。然后，察觉到太阳渐渐东沉，它站起来，摇动着尾巴，从栏杆中间蹿进灌木丛，然后消失了。  
奎刚也站起来，活动了一下腿关节。数据板上的记录给了他一个模糊的想法，他需要好好冥想一番。  
回到起居室，他向角落里高大的烛台挥了挥手。火苗摇曳着长高，溅出几颗火星之后又矮了下去，稳定地放出黄色的光，与金色的夕阳相辉映。他在沙发前的地毯上找了个舒适的位置，盘腿坐下。拉马克的芯片所能提供的全部内容，此刻他已经烂熟于胸，但是他的直觉告诉他那不是全部。所有会谈的记录都和拉马克描述的一样，而且逻辑也很通顺。斯图乔恩人确实不可能同意这样的交易，出售自己的公民。但是他觉得赞那托斯不是那么容易放弃的人，应该会寻求别的方法达到自己的目的。比方说，奎刚能够想象，如果买不到机器人，赞那托斯无疑会考虑重金购买生产高智能机器人的专利，或者委托斯图乔恩人为他定制一批特别版本的机器人，以规避这场交易中的核心矛盾。钱不是问题，赞那托斯有一个星球做后盾。  
但是并没有这样的记录。  
奎刚又一次回顾了整个会谈的记要，有什么东西困扰着他，但是很难抓住。和往常应对这种情况时一样，他把这件事沉入潜意识，转而捡取另一件需要冥想的事情——感谢OB1，清单很长。  
他突然感到了原力的波动，思维中微小的一个转换引发了一连串涟漪。是什么？他刚才想到了OB1，那么被引发的是什么？  
机器人，没错，他想到的是机器人。下一个瞬间，他清楚地揪住了一条线索——他在原力中能看到那条银色的细线蜿蜒着变粗，然后发出一道耀眼的光。  
如此简单，他奇怪自己为什么花了这么长时间才发现。在这场涉及机器人利益的重要会谈中，斯图乔恩方面的商务代表团里，一个机器人都没有。  
他再次回顾会谈双方的人员名字，是的，没有一个由字母和数字构成的名称。几段全息视频里也没有任何非骨骼和血肉构成的生命。  
这是为什么呢？如果斯图乔恩人想要强调自己的立场，让机器人直接参与这场谈判不是更直观有效吗？  
房间的灯光突然亮了，奎刚猛地睁开眼睛跳了起来。OB1站在门口，一个装满食物的托盘浮在它身边。它连眨了几次眼睛。  
“对不起！”它站着没动，“我以为你出去了，房间里很暗，而且我没感觉到……”  
奎刚意识到，独自冥想的时候他的屏障几乎会将他完全包裹起来。  
“没关系。”他点点头让OB1进来，注视着机器人滑动到餐厅，将漂浮的托盘放到桌上。他不能不觉得那托盘的漂浮方式十分可疑……以及熟悉。  
“你的晚餐。我选择了一些鱼类，希望你不会过敏。”  
“谢谢。”奎刚从客厅大步走过来，当他在餐桌前停下时，意识到OB1正盯着他的脚。而他的脚是光着的。  
事实上，内衣外面他只穿了一件亚麻的宽松袍子，没系腰带。丝质的礼服已经被他送去干洗了。  
OB1露出一个笑容。“我以为威严的外表是绝地武士的组成部分，但很奇怪，我觉得你现在看起来更像一个绝地人了。”  
奎刚随意地在桌边坐下。“绝地虽然包含很多身体上的训练，但它的核心是生活的哲学。当外在与内心最相符的时候，我们最接近绝地人。”  
“你的内心看起来很有趣。”OB1装出仔细打量奎刚外表的样子。  
“所以你愿意在我吃饭的时候陪我聊聊吗？实际上，我有几个问题想问你。”  
OB1的头向一边侧去，奎刚怀疑这是它最接近耸肩的动作。他叉了一块鱼，小心地尝了尝。“味道不错。”  
“产自极地的冰水河，所以肉质比较鲜美。”OB1保持着专业导游的语调。  
“我读完了商务部长提供的资料。我对一件事感到好奇：为什么你们的代表团里没有机器人呢？”  
OB1思考了一刻。“在商务部供职的机器人不是很多。”  
“是吗？很抱歉我不太了解你们机器人就业的倾向性。哪个部门的机器人比较多呢？”  
这次OB1思考的时间更长了一些。“工业和农业。我们在技术性的部门更有优势。”  
“我能理解。”奎刚意识到自己正走进敏感区，“但是，你告诉过我机器人和人类的比例是五比一。我以为我会在商业部见到至少和人类同等数量的机器人。”  
“有很多机器人秘书。”  
“是的。”奎刚放下叉子，把精神力全部集中到眼前的机器人身上。他能隐约感觉到对方困扰的情绪，就像注视着平静海面的时候，察觉深处有鲸鱼巨大的阴影游荡。“OB1，你能诚实地告诉我吗？斯图乔恩的政府里，有多少机器人担任领导职位？”  
OB1沉默着。奎刚补充道：“我想这些数据一定是公开的，如果我在这里停留足够长的时间，总能够找到获取的途径。但我还是希望你告诉我。我能判断出来，数量一定很少。”  
“正确地说，是没有。”  
奎刚诧异地挑起了眉毛。“完全没有？”  
“字面意义上说，完全没有。但这并不表示我们对政府事务没有发言权。”  
“我不是很理解。”  
“耐心，奎刚•金大师。明天你有什么安排吗？”  
话题的转变让奎刚有些不满，但他遵从原力的指引，集中精力在眼下的谈话上。“你们的商务部长邀请我参加后天的晚宴。至于明天，我并没有什么想法。”  
“我会安排一次市内游，也许有助于你进一步理解我们的社会。”  
“地面上，还是地面下？”奎刚忍不住问。  
“一半一半。”  
这是不是又一次测试呢？如果OB1一定要用这种迂回的方式来揭开这个陌生星球的面纱，那么它的秘密必定是巨大的。奎刚需要决定自己是否真的愿意涉身其中。如果他涉入，整个绝地武士团也就涉入了。  
“好的。”他几乎没有犹豫。  
OB1露出一个微笑。“我想请你喝一杯，不过我知道地下城有更好的酒吧，我们可以明天晚上去。”  
“好主意。”奎刚迅速结束了自己的晚餐。他计算了一下科洛桑的时间。如果不想打扰长老会成员的睡眠，他应该至少等三个小时再接通全息通讯。斯图乔恩一天只有二十二个小时，比科洛桑整整少四个小时，所以他只能牺牲一个小时的睡眠了。  
“那么今天晚上呢？我们可以继续聊聊吗？”  
“当然。”OB1通过某种内部系统通知了酒店服务中心，很快就有一个机器人送来一壶茶，收走了晚餐盘子。  
奎刚来到露台上。深紫色的夜空中没有月亮，但有一颗非常显眼的星星，发出明亮的光芒。  
“那是科斯塔夫。”  
“哦。”  
科斯塔夫是斯图乔恩星系另一颗大气中含氧的行星，但它离太阳有些远，地表植被不足，除了采矿工人，几乎没有什么居民。除此之外，斯图乔恩星没有其他的伙伴，甚至没有自己的卫星。  
一个非常美丽，然而非常孤单的星系。  
“我也可以问你一个问题吗？”OB1蓝绿色的眼睛也注视着夜空。  
“嗯。”奎刚伸出手，一只小巧的动物跳上他的手臂。它的脸很尖，尾巴很蓬松，像一只松鼠大小的狐狸。这只松鼠或者狐狸蹿上他的肩头，尾巴扫过他的脖子。  
“你为什么执着于找到这个……赞那托斯呢？”  
奎刚踌躇了。“实话实说？我已经没有当初那么执着了。有时候我想，他会先找到我，而不是让我找到他。仇恨总是更让人有行动力。”  
“他恨你？”  
“非常。”  
OB1看了一眼那条在奎刚脖子上蹭来蹭去的尾巴。“还挺难想象的。”  
“基本上是因为，我先是拒绝当他的爸爸，然后又杀了他的亲爸爸。”  
OB1发出了呛住的声音，咳嗽了一阵。  
“我跟你说过，断绝和家庭的联系，是绝地训练里必要的一部分。”  
“这算是血泪教训吗？”  
奎刚的嘴角弯了弯。“对不起，刚才我只是在讽刺自己。实际上，我应该对赞那托斯的堕落负起主要责任。他是我第一个从小带到大的徒弟，之前的费莫尔……我只是从他去世的师父那里接手，没过多久他就通过测验成为正式的骑士了。赞那托斯不一样，我第一次见到他时，他只有三岁。是我把他带离父亲和家庭，送到了绝地圣殿。他刚到可以被挑选的年纪，我就选了他做自己的徒弟。我看到了他身上巨大的潜力，所以我……可以说过于溺爱他了。尤达看出了问题，但我没有。尤达坚持在最后的测验前给他加一次考验，让他回到自己的父亲身边。他父亲的贪婪和权利欲也侵蚀了他，我失去了我最重视的徒弟。归根到底，是我失职了。在我确信自己能够成为一个合格的教育者之前，我不会再收任何一个徒弟。”  
“我不能说你没有道理，”OB1说，“但有些课程，老师也必须从他的学生身上才能学到，你说呢？如果始终不收徒弟，你也无法确信自己能够合格。”  
“但我不能再拿任何一个孩子的未来打赌。”  
“哦，他们没有那么脆弱。除非你是不想拿自己打赌。”  
奎刚沉默了一会儿。那只松鼠或者狐狸察觉到自己爪下的肩膀变得僵硬，不满地叫了一声，声音活像一只灵猫。  
“我曾经离黑暗面很近。非常近。在失去赞那托斯的时候，我也失去了内心的平静。所幸吞没我的是愤怒，而不是仇恨，否则我几乎没有可能折返。无论如何，我不想再试一次了。”  
“有那么严重吗？我是说，黑暗面？人当然都有失控的时候，但并不是只有坠落，没有攀登。”  
“一旦你坠落——假设你仍然向往光明——那么你终其一生，每一分每一秒都不能停止攀登，即便如此你依旧回不到原来的地方。很遗憾，原力的黑暗面就是如此强大。”  
“所以……如果追求力量的话，黑暗比光明更有用吗？”  
“从黑暗面——愤怒、恐惧、仇恨、嫉妒……从心灵的阴影里汲取力量，是一条捷径。它很强，但它不是一种持久的力。长久的爱很容易，长久的恨则是非常疲惫的。它会消耗你的生命，加速你的衰亡，迫使你去激发他人的恐惧，他人的仇恨，汲取他人的生命力。”  
“我有点儿明白了。”  
“所以绝地的训练，就是学会随时把负面的情绪都释放到原力里去，维持灵魂的平和，让原力的光明充满自身。”奎刚恍惚觉得自己又恢复了师父的身份，正对心爱的徒弟讲解他不能明白的难题，把智慧的种子播撒进肥沃的土壤。温暖和伤感慢慢将他包裹起来，像紫色夜幕下柔和的晚风。  
OB1想了一会儿。“但我有个问题。”  
“什么问题？”奎刚及时吞回了最后几个字，他差点儿脱口叫出“徒弟”来。  
“如果，嗯，原力是光明的，那原力的黑暗面是怎么来的呢？是来自你们释放进去的那些负面情绪吗？”  
奎刚又一次活活呆住了。那只松鼠或者狐狸或者灵猫嘲笑地尖叫了一声，跳下他的肩膀，消失在花园里。

 

尽管牺牲了一个小时的睡眠来向科洛桑汇报情况，第二天奎刚依然起得非常早。也许是花园里成群的鸟儿吵醒了他，也许是他根本就没怎么睡着。  
“很有趣，这个OB1。”尤达在听完他的汇报以后说，“找到斯图乔恩这个奇特社会的钥匙，他一定是。”  
“受到监视吗，这个机器人？”梅斯•云杜问。  
奎刚的嘴角扭曲了一下。每当听到尤达身边的其他人像被传染一样用起了那令人发疯的倒装语法，他总忍不住暗自笑起来。  
“我说不好。它确实格外谨慎，我不知道这是出于它的个性，还是因为它知道自己被监视着。也有可能两者皆是，”奎刚补充道，“但如果它是被监视的，毫无疑问它正设法告诉我一些东西。我对它为我安排的‘一日游’很感兴趣。”  
“你对斯图乔恩的居民有什么印象？”梅斯又问。  
“我见到的不多，因为我被安排住在地面上。这个酒店里几乎只有机器人，而且它们不太愿意交谈。我不知道是否整个酒店都在监控之下。”他想了想，又说，“第一次去地下城的时候，我在电梯里看到了一些人类，应该是当地的一些技术工人，但他们看起来也不怎么健谈。到现在为止，唯一和我说过话的只有OB1和他们的商业部长。我会试图找更多的人谈谈——在确保他们的安全没有受到威胁的情况下。”  
“很好。”梅斯犹豫了一下，“关于天外公司，你有什么想法？”  
“我相当确信我拿到的会议记录不是全部。”奎刚说，“我会继续试探，看能不能拿到更多。斯图乔恩的政府看起来颇为友好，即使只是表面上。明天的晚宴会有更多官员参加，我应该能抓住一些机会。”  
“相信你的判断，我们一向。”尤达说。  
“愿原力与你同在。”梅斯结束了全息视频会议。  
现在，呼吸着清晨微凉的空气，他沉静下来，找到内心的平衡。他轻轻一跃，跳过露台的栏杆，落在花园里。露水沾湿了他的靴子，一些夜里开放的花朵令空气中残留一丝独特的香气。越过鹅黄叶子的高大树木，他注视着西边亮起来的天空。淡淡的青色取代了丝绒般的紫色，直至白亮耀眼的太阳一跃而出。除了鸟儿不间断的鸣叫，四下寂然无声。然而奎刚能感觉到原力中渐强的共振，一个接一个的生命醒来，加入活力的洪流，嗡嗡声渐渐变成深沉甜美的歌唱。  
然后他感觉到了OB1。很意外，但现在他知道了OB1在原力中是多么闪耀，并奇怪自己之前为什么没能察觉到。一会儿之后，OB1漂浮着出现在他面前，蓝绿色的眼睛和头顶的天空是同样的颜色。  
“我昨天晚上留在了酒店里，这样我们今天就能尽早出发。我想带你去的地方有点儿远，你介意在车上吃早餐吗？”  
“当然不介意。”  
“那么我们马上就可以出发。”OB1迟疑了一下，“你不需要……换件衣服吗？”  
奎刚低头看了看自己的黑色衬衣和棕色长裤。“今天没有外交活动，不是吗？”  
“我以为你们从来不穿别的衣服。”  
“如果你去过霍斯，就知道绝地长袍远远不够。或者塔图因——不，塔图因还可以勉强忍受，穆斯塔法才会让人想裸奔。我们当然会换穿不同的服饰，为了适应当地气候，或者仅仅为了心情。绝地人不是苦行的僧侣，除非原力指示我们这么做。”奎刚并没有说明他穿便装是为了更好地融入人群，和更多的人交谈。  
“飞车停在门口。事实上，我们可以穿过花园从那边出去。稍等。”OB1向前台发送了一条信息，然后不无优雅地飘过草地，领着奎刚从各式修剪齐整的灌木和花圃中穿过。  
一辆银色的飞车在等他们，车身喷涂着绿色和黄色的图案。一个机器人从酒店大门出来，机械手臂提着一个篮子。  
OB1接过来，把篮子丢进车里。“我找了一辆出租飞车。政府借给我的飞车比较小，只适合在城市内部穿行。”它解释说。  
“我们要去哪里？”奎刚坐进车里，看到躺在后座的篮子里放着新鲜的面包和果汁。他很有把握，OB1是故意不用可能装了监控设备的交通工具。  
“一个著名的景点。”OB1也坐进来，“可能是这个星球最著名的地方。在大部分文明星球上，都不太可能看得到这样的地方。”  
奎刚怀疑地看了OB1一眼，后者正非常自然地旋转着头部，观看窗外的景色。景色确实迷人，奎刚不得不承认，但他的注意力无法集中在车外。自从早上他惊讶地在原力中感知到了OB1的存在，他就一直被这个问题困扰着。当然，他能够在原力中感觉到非人的生物——只要是智慧生物，对原力敏感的，都没有问题。非智慧生物也没有问题，因为他在生命原力中浸润很深。但是机器人？他从来没有想过由金属和电路构成的生命也有这种能力。这不符合逻辑——至少不符合他所知道的逻辑。  
几乎是下意识地，他问：“你的反重力装置……那不是反重力装置，对吗？那是原力漂浮。”  
“大概是吧，我们只管它叫‘漂浮’，也许和你们所谓的原力有关。”  
“在斯图乔恩，会运用……这种技巧的机器人很多吗？”  
“我不认为。应该不到百分之一吧。”  
奎刚瞪大了眼睛。百分之一！绝地武士千年来一直在整个宇宙中孜孜不倦地寻找原力敏感体。平均而言，人类或者人类混血是表现最突出的，但始终不会超过总人口的万分之一。  
“简单地说，没有安装机械臂的机器人，像我这样的，多半具有漂浮技能。”  
奎刚陷入了沉思。有个问题他始终想不出符合外交礼仪的方式来询问，但是他非常想知道答案。他犹豫了片刻，降低了自己的思维屏障。“我的问题也许有些不合适……”  
他没猜错，OB1能够直接从他脑子里读出来。这个机器人爆发出一阵笑声。奎刚的耳朵微微有些发热。  
“是的，我们也恋爱、结婚、生育后代。”OB1边笑边说，“请允许我保留细节部分。无论如何，你有机会自己观察并得出结论。另外，是的，这种‘漂浮’技能和你们的原力一样，有遗传倾向。”  
“还有一件事，”奎刚好奇地打量着OB1，“我可以问问你的年龄吗？”  
“按斯图乔恩的标准，我二十一。我不知道你们的标准。”  
奎刚换算了一下。“差不多是十八岁。不过，作为机器人，你们不是可以……活得无限长吗？如果保养得当的话。”  
“这样说的话，如果人类不断更新自己的身体组织，不是也能一直活下去吗？克隆技术已经很成熟了，我相信。”  
奎刚皱起了眉。他没想过这个。“所以你们会无视部件的老化，任由它们达到……使用年限？”  
OB1笑了笑，那是一个年轻（机器）人毫不在意的笑容。奎刚怀着一丝刺痛想起了自己的二十岁。他低下头，开始吃面包。  
早饭结束的时候，飞车已经到达了目的地上空。它降到地表，让两位乘客下车，然后自行前往停车场。  
“我们需要返回的时候我会召唤它。”OB1说，“现在，让我来做个称职的导游。你对这个景点有什么看法？”  
奎刚没有回答，他面部的每一根线条都写着惊叹。无论他之前是怎么设想的，他都没有想到OB1会带他来到纯粹的自然景观前——而且是如此壮丽的自然景观。  
此刻他站在一道悬崖边上，脚下是嶙峋的峭壁。悬崖底部是广袤的森林，聚集在一个绿色的巨碗里。从坡顶向下，形成一条条清晰的植物带，无数鸟儿从树顶飞起，在青空中盘旋又落下。最高处的树木叶子已开始变红，像缓缓燃起的火焰，令空气中充满成熟而热烈的香气。  
尽管OB1说要做个称职的导游，它却始终一言未发，只是敏锐地观察着奎刚的表情。  
奎刚让自己陶醉在薰风里——只是片刻。他随即开始仔细观察这一奇特的地貌。  
“我几乎望不到这个巨大坑体的另一边。”  
“有好几千米呢。”  
“它不是自然形成的。从岩石断面看，我觉得新裸露出来的部分还不足千年。你们对这个星球做了什么？”  
OB1微微一笑。“我建议你看看这个巨坑的全貌。我们有专门俯瞰这一景点的旅游飞艇，请跟我来。”  
在接待处，OB1出示了它的导游证，拿到了一架小型豪华飞艇的驾驶芯片，尽管奎刚更愿意和其他游客一起坐五十人的大型飞艇。他观察到，游客中也有不少形态各异的机器人。  
“在这边。”OB1首先上了飞艇，插入驾驶芯片，传输了验证码。这架飞艇设计为家庭使用，大概可容纳六人，不过此刻只有他们两个。奎刚一坐下，就感到了引擎微微的震动。一个标准的女中音说：“欢迎乘坐海神三号飞艇游览卡努尔-吉萨利——‘神之洞穴’。我们即将——”  
OB1关掉了广播。“你的眼睛会比她更可靠。”它简单地说。  
奎刚深思熟虑地看了它一眼，将同样的目光转向窗外缓缓离他们而去的地面，又看了看正逐渐拥抱他们的天空。飞艇上升了约五分钟，稳定地悬停在巨坑边缘上空约百米处，然后，它开始缓慢地前进。  
从高空看，巨坑呈略微拉长的圆形，只在一个方向上被峭壁切断，留下一条不太光滑的底边。整个巨坑最深的地方也在这里。森林覆盖了巨坑的底部。在峭壁上有一些人工开凿的沟壑，将渗水汇集起来，引导至下方，形成一条逐渐宽阔的溪流。  
“在这个坑穴出现之前，这里原本有一条河吧。”  
“是的，地下水资源也很丰富。”  
在森林中间，偶尔可见巨大的黑色岩石散落。一些飞行机器人在树木顶端盘旋，它们头顶有螺旋桨，方便随时悬停。  
“那些机器人是干什么的？”  
“有很多不同的机器人。有些是采集样本用于科研的，有些是监测生物活动的。不过大部分是景区的安全人员。你知道，有好几条徒步探索神之洞穴的旅游线路，有些会耗时整整三天，所以园区有二十四小时的安全监控。如果你走丢了，马上联系它们。”  
奎刚又看了一会儿，飞艇逐渐接近了巨坑的中心。奎刚站起来，观察它的全貌。它独特的形状提醒着他一个呼之欲出的事实。奎刚倒吸了一口气，重新跌回座位，双眼紧闭。  
他在原力中睁开了眼睛，同时聆听着脚下的土地那永不停息的歌唱。他看到了——一个巨大的火球呼啸着从天而降，瞬间蒸发的河流与漫天尘沙遮蔽了一切……歌声猛然拔高，颤抖着吟唱着痛楚与恐惧，然后减缓为无意义的呢喃，再渐渐变强，直至清亮的嗓音唱出新生的希望。  
“这是一个陨石坑。”他小声说，仍然沉浸在万物复苏的歌声里。  
“没错。”OB1微笑着说。  
“但是……不到一千年的陨石坑……如此巨大的陨石坑……”奎刚不能相信地摇着头，“你们的文明居然幸存了下来？”  
“我说过，在大部分文明星球上，你都不会看到这样的地方。”  
奎刚再次细细观察陨石坑的大小和形状。“但你们的自然环境一定发生了很大的变化。”  
OB1没有回答。奎刚继续在脑子里推算着。这块巨大的陨石——很有可能是颗小行星——显然不是正对着斯图乔恩撞过来的。陨石坑一边的峭壁显示它应该是斜飞过来，砸出一个逐渐变深的椭圆型大坑后撞上了坚硬的东西，比如岩石山。它造成的热量使原本奔腾的河流瞬间蒸发殆尽，但地下水依然存在，当一切冷却下来之后，原始河流已经改道，地下水则汇成了谷底的溪流。他抬头研究了一下太阳的角度，又回想了一下斯图乔恩的大小。这样的撞击足以变更斯图乔恩的公转轨道，使它离太阳近了一些……也许不止一些。斯图乔恩原本可能在科斯塔夫附近，不，科斯塔夫可能原本就是斯图乔恩的卫星。  
还有一点，奎刚突然想到，这颗陨石砸下来的方向和斯图乔恩的自转方向正好相同，也就是说，它很可能加快了斯图乔恩的自转速度，从而……改变了它的重力？  
如果斯图乔恩人竟然成功适应了这样的变化，那真是太令人惊叹了。  
奎刚十分确信这就是OB1想告诉他的重要信息，但这一信息意味着什么，他仍旧不明白。

 

他们在景点周围随便找了一家餐馆。据说这里供应的食材都采自陨石坑公园内部。厨师的烹饪水平比不上奎刚下榻的酒店里的大厨，不过也算可口。  
“你们为什么叫它‘神之洞穴’呢？”奎刚用餐巾一角擦了擦嘴，端起一杯红茶味道的饮料。  
OB1考虑了一会儿。“据说，在陨石落下时，斯图乔恩的工业社会刚刚萌芽，他们原本不可能应付这样规模的灾害。但是，恰好在那个时候，从内环来的星际移民路过了这个地方。他们帮助斯图乔恩清除了陨石造成的遮天蔽日的尘埃，使地表恢复了正常。那个陨石坑是他们最感兴趣的地方，最早的一批科学家花费了很长时间在坑底探索，搜集资料，并建立了临时定居点。在本地居民看来，这些从天而降的救世主大概就像神一样吧。”  
“原来如此。”奎刚若有所思地说，“经过这场变故，斯图乔恩被改变的气候恰好也适合移民居住。同时，因为他们帮助当地居民度过了难关，所以没有出现惯常的那种外来和本土之间的剧烈冲突。”  
“在我们的历史书上，这段历史被描述得非常温情。”OB1说，“因为环境适宜，陆续有移民到来，最终斯图乔恩恢复了曾经的繁荣。”  
感觉到OB1平板的声调，奎刚小心地在原力中试探对方的情绪，然而所有的尝试都像手指戳在轻飘飘的气球上。  
“现在还有纯种的本地居民吗？还是说基因已经彻底融合了？”奎刚换了个话题，同样是他感兴趣的。  
“哦，我相信有的，虽然百分之百纯血统的可能极少。陨石造成的灾难使原始的斯图乔恩人口锐减了百分之八十。幸存的人里有一些和移民结成了伴侣，也有一些固守自己血统。不过将近一千年过去了……”OB1摇了摇头。  
“你们一定有博物馆之类的地方，保存了这段历史吧？我相信斯图乔恩在人类的演化史上是很精彩的一笔。”  
不知道为什么，OB1露出了一个意料之外的笑容。它面部的显示屏像素并不精细，但奎刚确定那个笑容里带着嘲讽。  
“不，斯图乔恩没有博物馆。如果有的话，我今天就不会带你来这里了。”  
奎刚疑惑地皱起了眉，但他知道OB1不会告诉他答案。也许答案在剩下半天的行程里，也许他已经得到了，只是需要等它自己浮上来。  
冥想，他告诉自己，今天晚上要安排至少三个小时的冥想。  
然后他想起来，今天晚上的预定行程应该是OB1选定的酒吧。叹了口气，他再次告诉自己：活在当下。  
OB1结了账。奎刚不得不意识到，斯图乔恩人完全没打算提供给他任何当地的货币，或者任何形式的兑换服务，而通用信用点在这里显然毫无意义。也就是说，他始终身无分文，如果没有OB1的话，几乎去不了什么地方。  
他们从餐厅出来，OB1召来了在停车场等候他们的陆地飞车，重新设定了目的地。奎刚注意到，这次不是去纳瓦西-坎恩。“米萨利-坎恩在什么地方？”他看着飞车的操作面板问。  
“首都的东面。米萨利的意思是市场。”  
“‘我们的市场’？我猜我的斯图乔恩土著语有了长足的进步。”奎刚轻声笑道。  
“我需要给你买点儿东西。你知道，明天的晚宴。”  
“绝地的正式礼服仍然不够吗？”  
“足够正式，但不够符合传统。我需要给你添加一些……嗯，配件。”  
奎刚想起了拉马克关于OB1幽默感的评论。他警觉地说：“我不希望自己变成一只求偶的卡莫兰花冠鸟。”考虑到OB1未必知道这一物种，他放低屏障，在头脑中投射出一只满头花瓣和浆果的雄鸟形象。  
OB1大笑道：“不，不，你只要盘起头发，化个妆就好了。”  
奎刚沉默了一阵，说：“你不是认真的。”  
OB1开心地承认：“我不是。”  
事实上，OB1所说的“配件”的确包括一些发饰和化妆品。他们在一个商业中心外面的特别摊位买了这些东西。OB1解释说，秋季庆典是从斯图乔恩土著人那里继承的习俗，参加的人需要在面颊上涂抹特定的图案，并在头发上绑一些象征丰收的装饰。另外，OB1还买了一卷非常漂亮的金色与褐色编织在一起的细长绳子。  
“你们机器人会参加庆典吗？”  
“会的。”  
奎刚想了想。“但你们……诞生于一百多年前，和斯图乔恩的土著文化几乎没有关系。”  
“也不是完全没有关系。”OB1轻描淡写地说，“无论如何，那总是个庆典啊，放松一下对谁都没有坏处。”  
售货机器人笑着说：“假期当然更没有坏处。”  
他们穿梭在地下城的人群里。奎刚发现自己可能是所有人里面最高的，斯图乔恩人的平均高度大约到他的肩膀。这对他来说是个不利因素，几乎所有人都下意识地避开他。有一两次，某个坐在妈妈手臂上或者婴儿车里的孩子会对他微笑，他们的脸让奎刚屏住了呼吸。  
非常，非常独特的眼睛。他仔细观察着避开他目光的成人，相当一部分也有着同样的眼睛。奎刚知道很多类人种族会有多彩的瞳色，他的好朋友塔尔就有一双带金色条纹的迷人绿眼睛。蒙卡拉马里人有银色的大眼睛；提列克人的眼睛和他们的皮肤一样可以随时变色。但他很少见到一个纯粹的人类种族有颜色如此鲜明，而且几乎不随光线变化的眼睛。明亮的紫罗兰色、纯粹的祖母绿色、燃烧的琥珀色，甚至亮粉色。他猜测这是土著人的基因造成的。  
大部分人都非常瘦，肢体纤细但匀称，面色健康，显然并未遭受饥饿或赤贫。不过他们走路时没有相应的轻灵感，这又使得奎刚对他们的身体素质产生了怀疑。相比之下，机器人的移动自如得多，速度更快，也更敏捷。  
意识到没有人会主动和自己说话，奎刚运用原力增强了自己的听觉。在远处，很多人在议论他，但他们的语言中参杂了不少土著词汇，他听得不是很明白。除此之外，他并没有在原力中感觉到太多恐惧或者焦虑。看起来，虽然有少许不安，当地居民对这个显然是外星来的人并无敌意。  
有些机器人停下来跟OB1打招呼，讨论一两句即将到来的庆典，但它们也都刻意忽视了奎刚。这对奎刚来说也不算很大的困扰，作为外交使者，他造访过太多完全不友好的星球，斯图乔恩到目前为止，只是比较……害羞而已。  
一如OB1所承诺的，他们抵达了一间酒吧。从外表的装潢来看，它顶多算是普通，甚至可以说无趣。时候尚早，酒吧里的客人寥寥。有些人见到OB1时睁大了眼睛，但看到奎刚时又低下了头。  
“嗨，OB1，”吧台后面的老板跟他打了个招呼，“今天有客人？”  
“你好。”奎刚尽量显得随意。这位老板是个壮实的机器人，安坐在自己的椅子上。它有两条细长、关节复杂的机械臂，可以从身后高至天花板的架子上随意取下任何一瓶酒。  
老板伸出手和他握了握。这只机械手有两根大拇指，在晃动调酒杯时会格外稳定。“BR-75-PDE。欢迎来到斯图乔恩。”  
“谢谢。”奎刚在高脚凳上坐下——实际也不是很高，他的靴子后跟直接踩在了地上。  
OB1注视了一阵放酒的架子，然后有一瓶酒从上面飞了下来。  
“嘿！”BR-75抓过酒瓶，“我没让你自己动手啊！”  
OB1露出笑容。“就这个，加三分之一巴克希尔果汁。”  
奎刚好奇地看着BR-75喃喃抱怨着去取调酒杯和果汁，心底升起早有的怀疑。为什么OB1会对酒吧很熟？机器人当然不能喝酒——能吗？作为导游，OB1是有可能经常出入这里，但是老板见到它时打招呼的那句“今天有客人？”，似乎证明没有客人的时候OB1也会来。  
饮料被端到他面前，液体由透明渐渐变为乳白，分层非常漂亮，像凝固在水晶里的云朵。奎刚想起拉马克在办公室里给他倒的酒，以他的口味来说太甜了。他小心翼翼地端起杯子，希望这杯鸡尾酒能改变他对斯图乔恩饮料的印象。  
的确如此。  
他感到温暖的液体流过喉咙，仍然有一点点甜，但鼻腔充满了醇厚的谷物芳香。接着他的口腔黏膜产生了烧灼感，很快变为舒适的热度缓缓蔓延至全身。他诧异地看了一眼手中的酒，迅速让原力从身体中涌过，快速代谢掉摄入的酒精。  
身旁传来OB1和BR-75的笑声。“我们刚才打赌，看你能不能喝完一整杯。”OB1说，“感觉怎么样？”  
“很不错。如果慢慢来的话，我相信我可以喝一整瓶。只不过那样就浪费了这么好的饮料。”  
OB1打量着他。“所有绝地人酒量都很好吗？”  
“正相反，所有绝地人酒量都特别差——我是说，和同种族的非绝地人相比。因为我们的饮食供应中不含酒精，也不含任何强烈成瘾的物质。我们会喝一些无咖啡因的茶，仅此而已。我们能够在外交场合大量饮酒，是因为我们可以控制体内的酒精代谢——这是一项需要运用原力的技能。用同样的方法，我们也可以抵抗毒性不太强烈的毒药。任何上过基础医疗课程的初级学徒都应该能够做到。”  
“有趣。”OB1说，“所以你们每个人都要学习医疗？”  
“当然，我们经常身处险境。很多时候需要进行……攻击性的谈判。”  
“给我讲讲绝地人的学校。”OB1看起来很好奇，“除了……把婴儿从他们父母身边带走的部分。”  
“三岁以前的孩子只学习控制自己的力量。包括准确漂浮物体，在原力中寻找彼此，定位自己的意识中心，建立思维屏障，还有基础的冥想课程。在体能上，只需要学习基本的打坐姿势，进行一些强健体魄的锻炼。然后就迎来了噩梦。”奎刚露出一个扭曲的笑容。  
“绝地的小学是个可怕的地方吗？”  
“高等数学，天文物理学，银河历史，古代基本语和五种外星语选修，宇宙社会学，机械原理，星舰操作与维修，战争策略学，档案管理学，物种分类与动植物学，基础医学和五种外星物种医学选修，礼仪学——”奎刚打断了OB1试图表示同情的叹息，“还有，呃，诗歌。”  
“等等……”OB1瞪大了眼睛，“你们还要学作诗？每个人？”  
奎刚不自在地点了点头。他想起了自己十岁时的诗歌作业，不堪回首。星舰驾驶也不是他的长项。  
“在体育方面，还有徒手格斗、光剑格斗，以及舞蹈。”  
“舞蹈？”  
“更像是运动冥想法。一系列固定的姿势，可以加强与原力的联系。通常意义上的舞蹈是礼仪课的范畴。”  
“我不能说我羡慕你们。没有咖啡因的话，我可应付不了这样的课业负担。”  
说得好像你真的能喝咖啡一样，奎刚想。  
“然后，就像我说的，十三岁之前，合格的学生会有机会接受年长的骑士或者大师的挑选，成为一名学徒。在那之后，他会继续高级课程的学习，但主要由自己的师父来指导，并且不时需要和师父一起出外勤，积累经验。”  
“没有被挑上的学生呢？”  
“会被分配到其他部门，绝地圣殿和分殿需要大量工作人员，另外还有为共和国开拓新居住地的生产建设兵团。当然，也可以退出绝地组织，回到家乡，或者作为自由人去其他地方。我知道共和国执法部门里有不少前绝地幼徒。”  
“我相信如果学了那么多东西，应该很好找工作。”  
“大概吧。不过对于大部分幼徒来说，不能成为绝地武士是个巨大的打击。没有人愿意离开，即使被学业累垮，在出任务时重伤……每个人都觉得自己属于这里，属于某一个圣殿，属于原力。”  
“我看到了在幼年阶段洗脑的威力。”OB1干巴巴地评论道。  
奎刚微笑了。“也许。但我知道这不是唯一的原因。赞那托斯堕入黑暗面的时候，我差一点就选择离开了。我们每个人都有存在的意义，OB1。即使一出生就处在一个别无选择的境地里，我们的人生依旧是由自己的每一个选择构成的。原力是一种珍贵的礼物，也是一种沉重的负担——我选择把它当做礼物而不是负担。”  
OB1想了想。“你诗歌课的成绩大概不错。”  
“事实上，相当糟糕。我被我的师父选上，是因为我在光剑决斗中成绩优异。我师父——杜库伯爵——热衷于在外环世界游荡，我猜他需要一个保镖。当然我不是说他自己的光剑技能不强，但马卡什——光剑第二式——很大程度上局限于光剑之间的决斗，不够灵活。顺便说一句，我从没听说过有人在诗歌课上拿过高分。也许这门课就是用来让神经过度紧绷的幼徒们补充睡眠的。”  
OB1示意BR-75又端上来一杯不同的酒，这次是紫色的，里面有一些金色的颗粒，如同斯图乔恩的夜空。奎刚尝了一口，很凉，那些金色颗粒逐个在他舌尖炸开，释放出辛辣的香气。他发出一声满意的叹息。  
“如果斯图乔恩加入共和国的话，你们的酒吧会被外星游客挤满的。”  
此时酒吧里的客人逐渐多了起来。不知什么时候，奎刚发现自己肘边出现了一盘油炸小食，而身后慢慢聚拢了一些好奇的斯图乔恩人。在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，他们色彩鲜明的眼睛几乎发着光。过了一会儿，奎刚开始讲述自己过去的一些任务，不同的星系，不同的居民，在陌生的土地和熟悉的飞船上度过的日日夜夜。听众跟随他的故事不时发出惊叹、赞美，或者紧张得倒吸一口气，但是没有人讲自己的故事。他们只是微笑着，鼓励他讲下一个。  
一定是在某个故事的中段转折时，他忘了过滤血液中的酒精。他发现视线的焦点变得有点儿模糊，而自己正在模仿尤达大师说话的腔调。定了定神，他发现OB1并不在眼前的人群中。  
“OB1呢？”他问。  
“他去吃饭……呃，他去充电了。”一个皮肤异常白皙的年轻当地人回答。  
“哦。”奎刚接过BR-75端来的又一杯酒，继续讲下一个故事。

 

从睡梦中醒来的时候，奎刚马上意识到已经中午了。他摇摇头，双手搓了搓脸颊。他没有醉，证据是他完全记得昨天晚上（今天凌晨？）自己是怎么回到酒店的；但他也不完全清醒，因为他能够顺利回来全靠OB1的帮助。多少依赖一些原力漂浮的技巧，奎刚不失尊严地和匆匆赶回来的OB1离开酒吧，坐上了已经等得快没电了的出租飞车。  
放下双手，他将长腿摆过床沿，迅速站了起来。尽管有轻微的头晕，他还是一步不停地冲进了洗手间。半小时过后，他重新出现，干净、清爽、衣着得体，并且饥饿。  
他在厨房里找到了一份冷餐，将它一扫而光，然后给自己泡了一杯可能是斯图乔恩版的红茶。回到客厅时，他看见OB1在茶几内嵌的数据板上留了言，说它下午五点钟来接他，并说自己会带一份简餐来，因为晚宴只提供一些配酒的小食。  
也就是说——奎刚看了一眼墙上的时计——四小时以后。  
他打开露台的门，让柔和的风跟着阳光一起进来。几只鸟在露台栏杆上徘徊，试探着向屋里伸长它们灵活的脖颈。  
“抱歉，没有剩下的面包。”他喃喃地说，跪坐在地。沉入完全的冥想状态之前，他听到更多的鸟扑翅的声音，知道自己可能有了相当数量的观众。  
他需要思考，需要让原力指引他穿过这片迷雾。许多线索似乎能拼合起来，又似乎毫不相关。重要的是，当那些闪着光的银线在原力中交织纠缠时，他要克制自己去整理和编织的冲动，而要抓住最粗的那一根，顺着它钻进混乱的中心再出来，那样才能看到真实的景象。  
最粗的那根线，是斯图乔恩遭遇的小行星撞击。  
他让自己回到陨石坑边，回忆它的大小和体积，然后开始做他一直没时间好好做的事：计算。当初在天文物理课上，他可是排名相当靠前的。  
假设斯图乔恩曾位于科斯塔夫附近——他回忆了一下关于这一星系那极度匮乏的资料，找到科斯塔夫的坐标——那么斯图乔恩一定从一个几乎可以说冰冷的世界跳入了一个温暖，甚至过于温暖的世界。现在是斯图乔恩的十一月，而秋天刚刚开始，平均气温还在二十八度上下。也许斯图乔恩根本没有冬季。  
与气温的上升相关，阳光的辐射量也成倍增加了……这是不是斯图乔恩人始终待在地下的原因？因为他们承受不了这一强度的辐射？  
政府官员则在地表工作，因为他们是移民？那是否表明，斯图乔恩的政府高层里不但没有机器人，也没有原住民血统的人？  
他继续计算另一项明显的变化：重力。这要困难一些，因为小行星撞击的角度和它本身的质量都不确定。陨石坑已经变成公园，仅能从峭壁的高度和陨坑的直径勉强估算一个角度。公园里残留的陨石碎片是黑色的，碎片很大，说明质地坚硬。那么，假设这是一颗铁陨石——  
哦，原力在上……  
斯图乔恩的重力，可能是小行星撞击前的两倍以上。或许达到三倍。  
不是说完全限制了斯图乔恩人的行动，毕竟，如果花两倍的力气，还是可以行走的。但是重力对身体的影响不会那么简单。也许他们通过和移民混血的方式克服了大部分影响，但仅仅不足千年的时间，任何一种生物都难以完全调整过来。这解释了他在地下城见到的那些纤细消瘦、步伐沉重的人。  
可以理解，移民会成为斯图乔恩主要的劳动力和执政者，然后把原住民变成他们的保护对象。问题是——他只看到了前半部分。后半部分是否真实，目前尚未有任何证据。  
或许有相反的证据——移民在奴役原住民。这可以解释他所到之处遭遇的各种沉默，但同样完全不合理，因为原住民——如果奎刚的计算接近正确——是几乎没有劳动能力的。  
他的意识渐渐从冥想中上浮到现实。与原力的交融让他身体舒畅，但思考让他的头脑疲惫。他几乎是自动走向露台，大脑仍然在运转。  
一只鸟跳到他肩上，愉快地叫了一声。这独特的叫声引起了他的注意，于是他转头观察那只鸟的样子。一只丹图因灰雀。所以这些鸟儿……这些似曾相识的松鼠或狐狸或灵猫，确实都像是引进物种，因为斯图乔恩大部分原生物种都在那次灾难中毁灭了。  
这些鸟儿能够适应改变后的阳光和重力，像移民们一样。  
所以斯图乔恩的土著居民会怎么想呢？陌生的绿草如茵，陌生的乔木延绵成林，陌生的鸟儿对着陌生的鲜花歌唱。他们自己是唯一无法适应的物种，在这颗美丽而生机勃勃的星球上，头顶着陌生的太阳。  
时计装置发出一声叮咚，提醒他五点钟到了。OB1就在此刻按响了门铃，一秒不差。  
“下午好。”它安详地说，“做好准备了吗？”  
奎刚点点头。他从昨天的购物袋里取出金棕色的细绳，剪下一截，开始编进头发里。他的长发和平时一样披散着，耳朵上方的部分在脑后束成简单的辫子。但是金棕色的细绳增加了装饰性，一束黄金做成的麦穗被系在了辫子尾端。OB1打量一番，满意地点点头，然后示意他把剩下的细绳绕在腰间。  
“可以了。我们等下再考虑化妆的事，你要不要先吃点儿东西？宴会很长，也没什么正经的食物。”  
奎刚默默地拿起一块三明治吃了下去。OB1看了他一会儿。  
“你有心事。”  
“我一直在思考，”奎刚坦率地承认，“关于你相当好心地留给我的那些线索。”  
“光思考是不行的，还需要观察和行动。”OB1来到茶几前，激活了桌面数据板，把一些图片无线传输到上面。他选择了展示模式，图片被投射到空中。“好了，选一个图案吧。”  
奎刚注视着大约三十种不同的面部装饰花纹，目光自动寻找最简单的那种。  
“简单总是安全的。”OB1评论道，将其中一张图片放大，“试试这个。”  
奎刚取出金粉，按图片中的样子在脸部正中画了一条线，横跨过鼻梁，像一只金色的鸟张开双翼。这装饰意外地强化了他本来就很威严的形象。  
“准备好了吗？我们该走了。”

 

夜像幕布一样慢慢拉上了。来接他们的飞车涂着金色的繁复花纹，敞开的顶篷边缘缠绕着植物的枝蔓，一些果实造型的彩灯点缀其中。香料的气味从车里弥漫出来，是阳光烘烤过的作物的焦香，混合着一丝辛辣，飘过之后则留下新砍伐的木料的气息。随着他们的飞车快速前进，越来越多相似的车汇集成了金色的车流，而相同的香气也汇合起来，浓到了使人微醉的程度。奎刚觉得自己的头脑在夜空中漂浮着，无数流萤从身边飞速掠过。他的皮肤因为晚风肆意的抚摸而现出红晕。  
飞车的速度变缓，随车流一起转弯，然后降低，最终停在一个黑白大理石铺成的广场上。奎刚和OB1下了车，随人群一起走向装饰一新的国家宴会大厅。粗略估计，大厅的占地面积至少和绝地圣殿的底层相当。白色石柱上缠绕着和飞车上相同的金色纹饰，而同样的香气也正在飘散出来。  
OB1停下，转动头部。“我看到拉马克-雷•麦沙•卡布林阁下了，他在那边的台阶上。”它点点头，“祝你度过一个美好的夜晚。”  
奎刚挑起眉毛。“你不参加宴会吗？”  
“我有其他的聚会要参加。”OB1微微一笑，“明天见。”  
目送着OB1离开，奎刚感到疑惑和不安。但是不断涌来的人群推着他走上了台阶。他摇摇头，朝拉马克的方向走去。  
几分钟后，他被介绍给了斯图乔恩的大部分政要。他有一种感觉，这些人早就知道他的名字和任务，但还是认真地听他介绍自己，然后一脸热情地欢迎他。他被强力推荐了至少五种酒，并尝过了所有的配酒小食。大厅里人头攒动，拉马克解释说，所有的公民都可以参加今天的庆典，只要按礼仪着装。首都中心行政区的人多半都来国家宴会大厅，其他行政区、首都外的各省，甚至远在科斯塔夫也有自己的宴会厅。全斯图乔恩星系的人放假三天庆祝秋天的到来，祈祷当年的丰收。  
“当然，农业已不再是我们的主要产业，但是传统如此，你知道的。”拉马克说。  
奎刚点点头。拉马克整张脸都涂成了金色，只留出了一些镂空线条，现出原本的深棕色皮肤，倒也非常美观。周围的人三三两两地聚集，男人讨论政治，女人讨论彼此脸上的纹饰，以及所用的化妆品。几乎所有人都有着健康的深色皮肤，没有一双眼睛是那种摄人魂魄的华美颜色。  
“我原以为这样的宴会……怎么说呢，宗教气氛很浓。我在其他星球上参与过类似的庆典，更原始的社会还有祭祀和牺牲的环节。”奎刚说。  
“嗯……我们是文明社会，不是吗？等一下首相会讲话——很简单的那种，然后台上会有歌舞表演。但是今晚主要的目的是放松和玩乐，还有交际。啊，你可以注意那些左脸颊上绘着弯月和十字星光图案的漂亮女人……和男人，如果和他们谈得开心，出价合适，他们会确保你度过一个难忘的夜晚。”拉马克挤了挤眼睛。  
奎刚干笑了一声：“恐怕我身无分文。即使有，我更愿意花在其他地方。”  
一位脸上画着拉马克所说图案的女子从他们身边路过，朝奎刚递出一个颇具意味的眼神。  
拉马克大笑起来。“我听说过，绝地人的禁欲主义什么的，那只是让你们在市场上更抢手而已。我跟你打赌，就刚才那位女士的表现来看，你不用花一分钱，也能度过一个难忘的夜晚。”  
“谢谢。”奎刚不动声色地接受了对方的赞誉，“如果我妨碍了你的机会，请尽管提出来。”  
“机会？”拉马克继续大笑，“我早就没什么机会了，我妻子在那边——”他朝一个方向点了点头，“每五分钟看我一次。”  
“敬所有幸福的家庭。”奎刚微笑着举杯，和拉马克轻碰了一下。  
喝下一口甜味浓郁的酒，奎刚接着说：“实际上，我还有一些问题想问你。”  
“什么？”拉马克的眼神还在人群中流连。  
“你给我的会议记录仅到斯图乔恩人正式拒绝交易为止。我想知道后来发生了什么。”  
拉马克收回目光，注视着奎刚的眼睛。“后来还能有什么？他们失望地离开了。”  
奎刚回应了他的注视。“我了解赞那托斯，他是在我身边长大的。他很少‘失望地离开’。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“如果是我所知道的赞那托斯，他会用尽各种手段来达到目的。他难道没有提出购买你们的专利？就我的理解，这不会违背你们的社会伦理。”  
拉马克显然在思考。他慢慢地说：“我们的专利对他来说并不适用。他需要的是可以奴役的机器人劳动力，而不是有自主意识的机器人。”  
“但你们当然可以在技术上作一些简化修改？生产无自主意识的机器人难道不是更简单吗？”  
拉马克摇摇头。“你认为做面包比做蛋糕更简单吗？”  
这是奎刚没有想到的回答。他的烹饪水平——令人遗憾地——停留在“能吃”的范畴，就像赞那托斯不时嘲笑的那样。尤达曾经承诺，下次会推荐一个擅长做饭的学徒给他。所以做面包和做蛋糕究竟有什么见鬼的区别呢？  
但是在他组织好下一个问题之前，拉马克就借着取饮料离开了。

 

所有人都开始鼓掌。台上的首相显然很高兴结束了自己的义务，把舞台交给演出的团队。他刚才的发言其实和去年的没什么不同，只改了年份——他的秘书用红笔在演讲稿上重重地画了线，以免他出错——而听众似乎也没有发现这一点。  
奎刚在台阶下方等着他，以完美的外交姿态鞠了一躬。  
“您的演讲非常精彩，首相大人。”  
“啊，绝地的使者。谢谢，我只是遵照传统。斯图乔恩是个非常尊重传统的星球，也许你已经发现了。”  
“是的，你们的文化让我非常钦慕。”  
“我们会尽一切力量让你在短暂的访问期间过得愉快。拉马克向我汇报过了，似乎你对要调查的事情觉得不够满意？”首相带着笑容问。  
“并非如此，尊敬的首相阁下。商务部一直都在积极配合。只是我不太理解你们的机器人……产业，如果我这么说不至于冒犯的话。你们派来为我做向导的机器人OB1和我见过的任何机器人都不一样。它给我留下的印象是，机器人不但有独立的灵魂，而且可以……呃，组成家庭，养育后代。这是如何实现的？是不是机器人产业本身就由机器人自己来控制？”  
“这和你访问斯图乔恩的任务有关吗？”首相平静地问。  
“可以说有关。我很清楚在遭到拒绝后赞那托斯会怎么做。他不会放弃，除非他有不得不放弃的理由。商务部长似乎暗示我，这和机器人专利本身的复杂性有关。”  
“他说得没错。我们的系统在一定程度上是不可移植的。这涉及专利的核心技术，所以我只能说这么多。”  
尽管不满意，奎刚还是点了点头，因为正如首相所说，他能得到的信息只有这么多了。首相微笑致歉，加入其他涌上来“交际”的官员中。奎刚漫无目的地在大厅里游荡，思考着。音乐让他的头脑变得有些轻飘飘。  
第二十次，有人上前跟他打招呼。这次是个英俊的男人，他的脸上描着奎刚已经再熟悉不过的图案，另外，他还用同样的金色画了下眼线。  
“嗨，陌生人？”  
奎刚友好地点点头。也许和普通人谈谈也不错，只是要……小心谈话的走向。  
“你在这里已经出名了，你知道吗？”  
“真的？我很荣幸。我猜你们这里很少有外星游客造访。”  
“的确。不过如果外星游客都像你一样，我倒一点儿也不介意。”  
“谢谢。你们的文化……非常有趣。”奎刚尽量把话题往正轨上引。  
“嘿，如果你对我们的文化感兴趣，我知道一个地方。”陌生人收敛了表情，变得严肃起来，“也许你有兴趣跟我去看看。”  
奎刚犹豫了半秒，说：“好的。”  
他衷心希望自己要去的地方还在正轨上。

 

陌生人带着奎刚，打算从宴会大厅无数个侧门中的一个离开。在门口，一个女人笑着拦住了他们。  
“你要把我们这位英俊的客人带到哪里去？”她伸出一根手指，挑起那个陌生男人的下巴，金色的指尖陷进刚剃过的泛青的皮肤里，“我忠诚的小斯莱恩？”  
“亲爱的扎卡娜，”男人的声音恭顺、紧张，但并没有太多的不安，“这位尊贵的客人提出——也许我可以帮他多了解一些当地的文化。”  
女人爆发出一阵大笑。她走上前，亲昵地挽起奎刚的手臂，踮起脚尖在他耳边轻声说：“你很幸运。斯莱恩是个淘气的孩子，如果我没有拦下他，你会被他吓坏的。”她停下来，转过脸研究奎刚那波澜不惊的面孔或者面具，“但是我错了，你不会。尽管如此，你还是要跟我走，而不是跟他。”她涂着金色厚眼影的眼睑垂下，下颌上扬，手指勾住奎刚垂到前胸的一绺棕色头发。  
奎刚已经可以肯定，这个叫扎卡娜的女人是那个陌生男人斯莱恩的上级。他们属于哪个行当不言自明，但是刚才那一幕小小的戏剧又是什么意思呢？  
“很抱歉，”他决定还是尽早脱身比较好，“我改变了主意。也许我更愿意多欣赏一会儿你们的建筑艺术。”他指了指大厅金碧辉煌的连续拱形穹隆，“非常漂亮，不是吗？晚安。”  
扎卡娜眯起眼睛，盯着他的脸，表情琢磨不透。最后，她还是放开了他的手臂。  
“晚安，尊贵的外星客人。”  
奎刚松了口气，装作欣赏柱子上的浮雕，慢慢走回大厅里。此时的音乐已经变成欢快的舞曲，不少人合着拍子扭动了起来，大厅的秩序变得有些混乱。  
在喧闹的人群中，奎刚悄悄向另一个出口移动。原力中有什么在轻轻戳他的后背。他靠在一根柱子上，抬头望着穹顶的花纹，慢慢在原力中展开他的感官。  
有人在监视他，他毫不费力地找出了那个人隐藏的方向。现在他该怎么办呢？引发一场纠纷显然不是外交上的最佳选择，但留着一条碍事的尾巴也不是他个人的最佳选择。  
他开始向外面的广场走去，留意到尾随他的人始终保持在十步以外。他知道，如果他用上原力加速技巧，没有人能及时追上他，不过那样似乎做得太明显了。  
广场上停着许多金色飞车，奎刚知道自己可以租用任何一辆回到酒店，费用会算在房费里，由政府支付。回酒店也是一种安全的选择，只要他顺从地留在房间里，监视的人肯定不会打扰他。  
但他不想那么做。  
他穿梭在停靠的飞车间，寻找自己的机会。在不远处有一家三口——一对衣饰华贵的父母和一个好动的小男孩——正在启动一辆飞车。奎刚稍微用了一点原力，关闭了飞车的动力系统。  
“怎么回事？”那位父亲气愤地拍打着驾驶舱的控制面板。好动的小男孩已经跳下了车，他母亲想拉住他但是没成功，随之而来的是滔滔不绝的命令、责骂和威胁。  
混乱中，奎刚绕到他们后面，迅速跳上了一辆空着的飞车，在最短的时间里腾空而起，加速向北面驶去。  
他知道自己和尾随的人最多能拉开一千米的距离，他需要尽快利用这个优势。他迅速点击操作板上的按钮，切换为手动驾驶，然后转进他看到的第一条小巷。  
飞车里香料的气味仍充盈着他的嗅觉器官，缠绕在车篷上的枝条险些擦过路灯高高的灯柱。他估计了一下追来的车还有多远，在前方的路口一个急转，将车切换回自动驾驶，然后纵身跳下。  
落地姿势不那么尽如人意，不过他成功地躲进了最近的门廊下的阴影中，小心地加高自己的屏障，以防追来的人用原力探测他的位置。  
好在追来的人——不管是谁，不管给他下命令的是斯莱恩还是扎卡娜甚至首相本人——飞速掠过他的头顶，追着那辆没有乘客的飞车远去了。  
奎刚叹了一口气，慢慢从阴影中走出来。现在问题来了，他究竟要往哪里去呢？他完全不知道自己身处何方。  
他想过是否值得凭借模糊的记忆返回宴会大厅，设法在无人注意的情况下找到斯莱恩，问问这究竟是怎么回事。但是理智告诉他，首先，在一个聚集了全首都中央行政区居民的地方，“无人注意”是个不可能存在的条件；其次，斯莱恩的目的未必比扎卡娜更高尚，没有理由不给予他们同样的怀疑。  
此时此刻，他希望OB1在身边。这个行事古怪的机器人似乎是他在这个遥远星球上唯一的依靠。  
又叹了一口气，他开始随意漫步，半心半意地期待原力最终会指给他一个方向。他路过了刻有蔓草花纹的石柱，猜测它是分隔私宅的地标；以鹅卵石装饰的小花园和花园里的白色休闲椅；贴着广告的路灯杆，旁边是塞满了的垃圾桶，几个饱胀的黑色口袋丢在一边；公共交通候车站，用透明建筑材料封闭起来的四分之一球体，红色滚动显示屏提示今晚所有线路的公交车取消。他张望了一会儿，在黑暗中寻找明亮的所在。当他抬起头时，意外地看到远处天空中有一个白色的发光球体。  
从这个距离看不清那球体是什么，以及为什么会出现。原力——或者好奇心——推着他向那个方向加速跑去。  
他穿过了更多的大街和小巷。因为所有人都聚集在宴会大厅，他没有碰到任何行人。有时候会有飞车从他头顶经过，欢声笑语和熟悉的香气一闪而逝。白色的发光球在他头顶越升越高。现在他已经可以看清楚了，那是一个球形灯笼，因为内部燃着的蜡烛而缓缓漂浮。  
转过下一个路口，他停住了，无法相信眼前的情形。  
面前是一个巨大的广场，面积几乎与国家宴会大厅等同，而这里聚集的人也几乎和那里一样多。  
只不过都是机器人。高的、矮的、飞行的、带轮子的、四只手的、没有手的、白色的红色的银色的、圆形的筒形的方形的……它们默默地聚集在一起，围着广场中心巨大的篝火柴堆。  
柴堆有近十米高，结构精巧，每一根木柴都有手臂粗细，一米左右长度，以极端的耐心和技巧一根一根架构成一个完美的圆锥体。或许机器人在这方面确实有先天优势。  
那个白色的球形灯笼用一根线拴在柴堆的最高点，仍在缓缓上升。从机器人中间传出了歌声，轻柔的吟唱像喷发的太阳风在静谧的宇宙里扩散，携带巨大能量的粒子仿若尖声呼啸，又仿若静寂无声。慢慢地，所有歌声融为一体，所有机器人都在用它们最低的音量唱着一首古怪，甚至没有旋律的歌。所有人都抬头注视着头顶的白色灯笼。  
奎刚突然意识到了，那个发出柔和光线的球形灯笼代表的是……月亮。  
科斯塔夫，斯图乔恩曾经有过的月亮。  
系在灯笼上的绳子已经拉直，“月亮”现在固定在了夜空中。歌声渐渐变大，但仍然保持着低沉的、咒语般的音律和节奏。  
没有任何预兆，歌声戛然而止。与此同时，有人点燃了篝火。火焰在助燃剂的帮助下瞬间腾空，扑面而来的热气里，奎刚嗅到了熟悉的芳香。灯笼的线燃着了，它再次徐徐上升，像白色胎膜包裹着一个温暖的婴儿，拖着越烧越短的脐带。在最高点，它熊熊燃烧了起来，短暂地照亮了大半个夜空。  
如此神圣、静默、庄严。  
奎刚知道，自己刚刚目睹了斯图乔恩最初的、真正的秋季庆典。没有绚丽的装饰，没有酒精和舞蹈，没有闲聊和“交际”。  
围在一起的机器人开始安静地离开，奎刚注视着那些形形色色的躯壳向四面八方散去，有些经过了他身边，向他点头微笑。  
他知道了。他已经完全了解了斯图乔恩星球最大的秘密。  
“嗨，我刚才就看到你了。”一个熟悉的声音在他身后打招呼。  
奎刚转过身，直视着OB1明亮的蓝绿色眼睛。  
“你不在这里，对吗？”奎刚的手轻轻按在机器人的头顶。  
“是的，我不在。” OB1坦率地承认。  
“可以带我去你所在的地方吗？”  
“跟我来。”机器人漂浮起来，和他肩并着肩，向最近的电梯总站走去。

 

一路上他们没怎么说话，似乎都打算将所有对话留到真正见面以后。OB1领着奎刚沉默地下降到工业区，然后乘坐复杂的轨道交通，穿行于大量的工厂和生产设施中。奎刚只能靠车厢里的路线简图判断自己的位置，因为每个工业区域都是分隔开的，用不同的隧道连接；而由于每片区域挖出的洞穴高度不同，隧道也不是水平的。没有一定的空间想象力，在这个复杂的地下王国可谓寸步难行。  
最后他们在一个白色的区域下了车。在用原始的水泥建筑材料加固的洞穴中央，有一座三层的方形建筑，没有窗户（显然无此必要），同样通体涂成白色。在外墙上有红色的字母编号，下面有通用语缩写。  
“服务——生活辅助。”奎刚读了出来。  
“我的办公室就在里面。”OB1带头走进大楼，奎刚跟着走进去。大厅里是一排排的金属栏杆，每根杆子上都以固定间隔安装着插口。  
OB1驶向最近的栏杆。喀嚓一声后，它插入了一个插口，头部屏幕熄灭了，胸前的一个红灯亮了起来。  
奎刚环顾四周，看到大厅中央有一部扶梯通往楼上。他迟疑了一会儿，走向那里。  
下行的扶梯顶端出现了一个人影，随着扶梯的运行缓缓下降。那是一个红发青年，身材中等，白皙的脸上带着平静的笑容。  
他有一双和OB1一样鲜明的蓝绿色眼睛。  
“你好，奎刚。”  
“你好，……OB1？”  
“我叫本。本•克诺比。当然你也可以叫我欧比旺•克诺比。”  
此时青年已经走下了扶梯。他看了看空旷的大厅。“恐怕我的朋友们都还没有回来。你觉得我的工作环境怎么样？想参观一下吗？”  
奎刚点点头，他们一起踏上上行的扶梯，来到二楼。这里被分隔成了许多隔间，几乎每个里面都有人。他们都戴着一些操控设备，有的手脚都连在装置上，有的没有，但每个人都有一个全包围内置话筒的头罩。奎刚能够想象，整个工业区里一个接一个的宏伟厂房中都布满了无数这样的隔间，无数远程操作装置，指挥着不同行业不同种类的机器人辛勤工作。  
“人工智能。”奎刚喃喃地说。  
“一点都不人工，嗯？”本笑了起来。  
“你为什么不一开始就告诉我？政府禁止你这么做吗？”  
“政府很难完全禁止什么事情，不是吗？”本耸了耸肩，“不，我想让你有足够的时间去观察和发现。这样你才有机会理解——真正地理解。”  
不断地有人摘下了头罩。楼下越来越多的机器人归位了，想必庆典活动已经结束。奎刚看了一眼墙上的时计，指针已转过零点。  
准备回家休息的斯图乔恩人陆续从本和奎刚身边经过，带着一点羞涩跟好奇的神情，但无人搭话。奎刚想起前一天在酒吧里聊天的各种陌生人，同样的眼神和动作。  
“你们真是一个……怎么说呢，与人无害的民族。”  
“这是可以理解的，考虑到我们的历史。”本干涩地笑了一声，“走吧，我们换个地方聊聊。”  
“去哪里？”  
“我家。”

 

本的家是一间舒适整洁的单人公寓。这里和全宇宙任何一个单身青年的公寓一样，充满了个人气息。当奎刚专心研究书架上本和家人的照片时，本端着两杯饮料进来了。  
“那是我弟弟欧文。他上周刚刚在农场找到工作。”像是想到了什么，本带着讽刺的笑容补充了一句，“他的编号是OVN-KNO-B。”  
“他看上去是个好孩子。”  
“是的，他非常热爱农场的工作。他喜欢和植物待在一起。事实上，我是我们家唯一离开农场的人。”  
一阵沉默。奎刚品尝着饮料，是一种红茶，但比酒店提供的要浓。本又端出了一碟点心，这让奎刚想起了什么。  
“是你自己做的吗？”他拿起一块小蛋糕放进嘴里，口感绵软而香甜，带一点茶叶的余味。  
“我的职业描述里包括这个。”本往自己嘴里也丢了一块。  
“做面包比做蛋糕要简单吗？”奎刚唐突地问。  
“什么？”本诧异地眨了眨眼，“呃……那不一样。没有简单或者复杂。面粉就不同，我是说，从一开始就不同。但是你为什么问这个？”  
奎刚笑了笑。拉马克在修辞方面很有天赋。他摇摇头，忽略了本的问题。几分钟里，他们只是默默地喝着茶。  
最后，奎刚放下了杯子。  
“是从什么时候起……我是说……”  
“从一开始。当斯图乔恩人已经无法适应环境的时候，移民们开始想办法帮助我们。他们制作了一些机械外骨骼和防辐射外套，使我们可以正常行走。但这样做成本非常高，而且依旧无法解决身体器官本身的问题。我们的骨骼太疏松，脂肪太少；内脏会因为重力过度下垂，心脏负担过重；无法接触阳光反而加重了骨骼的脆化……总之，我们的生存非常艰难。”  
“你们没有通过引入移民基因来改善身体结构吗？”  
“我们当然这么做过，但是我打赌你没想过这其中的困难。”本笑了，“你试试在不造成对方残疾的情况下和一个骨密度不到你一半的女人做爱？或者反过来？好好好，”他摆摆手，“我知道你要说什么。人工受孕是可能的，但斯图乔恩的女性已经不再能够承担怀孕的风险了。你想一下就应该明白，她们的骨盆无法托起婴儿的重量，而生产造成的伤害更会要了她们的命。只有自愿爱上斯图乔恩人的女性移民有可能生下混血孩子，但这样的人并不多。”  
“但你说过，大部分土著居民的后代已经是混血了……”  
“嗯。”本阴郁地点点头，“就像大部分星球的居民需要拯救濒危动物时一样。”  
“你是指——”  
“少量的人得到了体外人工模拟子宫技术的支持，来保留纯种原住民基因；大部分人被强制与买来的女性移民奴隶结合，创造了能勉强适应环境的第二代原住民。这里是外环世界，你知道，奴隶交易不是什么秘密。”  
“但是……”  
“但是这样的实验只持续了一代。一方面，这一代混血孩子已经勉强能够生存——特别是把那些不能生存的人淘汰了之后；另一方面，反抗的声音越来越强烈，不仅来自混血儿自己，也来自他们的父亲，他们原本没有话语权的母亲，所有艰难生存下来的原住民，和一些憎恨奴隶制的移民。一个反对派的政治家抓住了机会，以此为借口推翻了当时的政府，并将‘永不蓄奴’写进了宪法。”  
“哦。”  
“他同时也把‘永远将保护斯图乔恩原住民的后代作为我们的责任’写进了宪法。”  
“一个相当有爱心的人，嗯？”  
“正是从那时开始，原住民和移民之间，划下了永远的鸿沟。”本直视着奎刚的蓝眼睛，惊讶于它们的智慧和幽深，“‘他们’决定保护‘我们’。”  
“我理解这种感受。在有些文化里，男人以同样的态度对待女人。”  
“尽管没有明面上的禁令，几乎不再有移民和原住民通婚。因此你所见到的所有‘机器人’，差不多都还有一半的原住民血统。他们改造了我们的星球，引进了全新的动物和植物，全新的政府和工业体系，使得他们能够顺利地生存下去，并更好地保护我们。从机械外骨骼到机械装甲，再到远程控制系统——在一百多年前，他们终于发明了可以直接由脑电波控制，从而能够完全代替人类工作的机器人。突然，我们能够胜任所有工作了。”  
“让我来猜猜后面发生的事。”奎刚温和地说，“他们开始用机器人替换现有的劳动力，同时，他们封锁了和外界的联系，因为他们非常明白外界会怎么看待这种做法。”  
“事实上，从那时开始，他们取消了对原住民的生育限制——没错，我们一度是有生育限制的，为了节约资源——并大量生产机器人，让机器人去承担大部分工作。这在我们的历史教科书上被称作伟大的革命，因为原住民终于有了走出地下的自由、选择工作的自由、创造价值的自由。”  
奎刚深思了一会儿，他的大手反复摩挲着装红茶的杯子。  
“你觉得自己是自由的吗？”他最后问道。  
“这是我想问你的问题。在你看到了这么多之后，你觉得我是自由的吗？”

 

奎刚再次端起已经冷了的红茶。坐在他对面的年轻人下颌微微扬起，额头苍白，几根红色的头发垂到了眉毛上方；蓝绿色的大眼睛清澈坦诚，带有一丝紧张过后的疲惫；他的嘴唇紧抿，一边嘴角微微上翘，一个说不上是讽刺还是自嘲的弧度。  
他让奎刚想起自己的年轻时代。总是自信，总是固执，总是与大多数人意见相左。或许到现在也是这样，当他想做什么的时候没有人能拦得住。这似乎是一项特别的师承传统，从尤达，到杜库，到他，还有一部分传给了赞那托斯。  
他没有正面回答本的问题，而是问道：“你想过离开斯图乔恩吗？”  
“离开？”蓝绿色的眼睛眯了起来，一丝情绪从中闪过，“怎么离开？去哪里？”  
“你运用原力的能力很强大，足以克服重力带给你的困难。你可以学习飞船的驾驶技巧，去往任何一个星系。或者——”奎刚停下来重新考虑自己的提议，“你可以跟我回科洛桑。当然，要成为绝地学徒，你的年龄太大了些，但毫无疑问，长老会可以指定一位非正式的师父，教给你一些基本的冥想和格斗技巧。你也可以选修自己感兴趣的课程，在科洛桑或者其他星球找到工作。”奎刚放下了杯子，倾身向前，手按在年轻人的膝盖上，“你问我你是否自由。是的，你可以自由，非常、非常自由。”  
本沉默着。奎刚看到他的眼睛里有星光闪动。一千亿星系，十万亿行星，百万亿不同的未来。在那片穷尽人类想象的浩瀚海洋里，他可以定居，可以漂流，可以安闲一生，可以成就传奇。  
最后本站了起来，摇摇头。  
“逃跑不是自由，奎刚，那只是将笼子随身带走。我要的自由在这里，在我自己的土地上。而且，”他微微一笑，“我并不认为绝地人的生活是自由的，你说呢？”  
“啊……”奎刚也站了起来，“从某种角度来说，是的。无法选择与生俱来的能力，无法选择童年，无法选择职业，无法选择个人生活。我们生活在极端确定的道路里，唯一不确定的是这条道路何时终结。人类的平均寿命是一百二十岁，绝地人的平均寿命……大概是这个数字的一半。在这一半里，我已经活过了六分之五。正因为这样，我能够告诉你一些关于自由的事情。”  
本抬头望着他，眼中的星光变成了冷静、凝固的湖水。“比如？”  
奎刚双手交叉，藏在宽大的袍袖里。“你到地面上去过吗？不是说机器人外壳，是说你自己。”  
“我——”  
“你当然可以去。行走和奔跑对你来说都不是问题，阳光的辐射在夜晚和阴天也不是问题。”  
本咬着下唇。“我知道地面上是什么样子。”  
“谁不知道呢？”奎刚说着，走向了门口。他停下来，回头看着愣在原地的本，挑起了一边的眉毛。  
本慢慢地跟上来。他低声说：“长时间用原力辅助行走让我头晕，你知道，就好像我的头一直浮在半空中一样。”  
奎刚想了想。“如果有机会，我会介绍你认识我的一个朋友，亚雷尔。亚雷尔•普夫，绝地长老。他比我还高半米多。”  
本吃惊地抬头。奎刚已经是他认识的最高的人之一了。  
“那半米……都是脖子。你可以和他交流一下头悬浮在半空的感觉。”奎刚一本正经地说。  
本爆发出一阵大笑。  
“奎尔米亚人都是那样的。他还有两个大脑和四只手。我想绝地人发明这种宽松长袍和斗篷，就是为了最大限度地掩盖种族间的区别，让每个人看起来相对整齐划一。不幸的是，它藏不住奎尔米亚人的脖子。你知道他们在给亚雷尔做制服的时候遇到了多大的麻烦吗？最后他们剪掉了斗篷上的兜帽。”  
本笑个不停。“我想你说得有道理。宇宙如此广阔，会有很多东西值得亲眼看一看。”  
奎刚笑着拍了拍本的肩。他用手支撑了一部分对方的重量，并让原力流向本，使他行动起来更轻松。  
本睁大了眼睛。“老天！你让我觉得……想要跑起来了。”  
“为什么不呢？”  
于是他们跑向了轨道交通站。一边跑，奎刚一边给本讲述运用原力加速的基本技巧。“找到你的中心，”他说，“感觉原力的流动，沉浸下去，想象它是你的肌肉和血液。”几乎是同时，奎刚感到自己手上的压力减轻了。这个年轻人是个令人惊讶的学生，可能是奎刚所见过的学徒中悟性最强的一个。他不禁为命运的交错感到一丝伤悲。假如……不，没有假如。这是原力的意愿，像星辰的运行一样，他永不会发声质疑。  
晚上的这个时候，去往地面换乘站的人很少，车厢里几乎是空的。本靠着车内的扶杆，大口喘着气。汗水顺着发丝滴到额头，又沿着眉毛流向鬓角。他的脸色发亮，颧骨上方泛出红色，嘴角抑制不住地上弯。奎刚从袖子里找到一块手帕。  
“没想到你还会随身携带这种东西。”本接过来，擦了擦脸。  
“必要时可以当绷带用。”奎刚淡然地说，颇有兴味地看着本擦完脸后非常自然地把手帕塞进了自己的口袋。  
最近的换乘站到了。他们走出车厢，上了电梯。从背后，奎刚看到本的肩膀绷直了，脖颈两侧的血管搏动加速。他低头轻声说：“找到你的中心。让原力带走情绪。”  
本闭上眼睛又睁开，呼吸放缓了。“对不起，我从来没有——”  
叮的一声，电梯到达了地面。就在他们迈出电梯的同时，一道明亮的光扑面而来。  
奎刚倒吸一口气，手不由自主地伸向腰间的光剑柄。但是随后他听到了隆隆的雷声。  
“下雨了！”本大声说。没等奎刚作出反应，他已经跑向了窗前。又一个闪电撕裂夜空，恰似愤怒的演员一把扯开了舞台的幕布，即将上演的戏剧赤裸裸地呈现在所有人面前。  
奎刚走过去。本正瞪大眼睛望着外面，他熟悉又陌生的故土。玻璃上清晰地映着他自己的面孔，叠加着瀑布般冲刷而下的雨水。他伸出手去，指尖按在不断有水珠流下的脸颊上。  
“感觉如何？”奎刚问。  
“兴奋。”本低声回答。他昂起头来，脆弱的脖颈绷成直线，鼻翼翕动，双手张开。维持了这个姿势整整十秒钟，接着，他冲了出去。  
奎刚远远地跟了他一会儿。雨水以最快速度浸湿了他的头发，然后是斗篷。脸上的金色纹饰已经被冲得一干二净，湿凉的长裤紧贴着大腿肌肉，皮靴踏在泥泞里。在前方不远处，本时而奔跑，时而停下。他们处在市郊一片从没来过的荒野，乱草丛中的小径曲折地通向一个小山丘。本突然绊倒了，奎刚急忙赶上去，担心年轻人在运用原力时出了岔子。  
可是本在笑。当他拉着奎刚的手站起来时，笑得歇斯底里。又一道闪电划过，奎刚注视着亮光中本雪白的牙齿，猛然醒悟，这就是自己在幻象里看到的那一幕。  
_神经质的喜悦冲刷着年轻人的身体，然后是奎刚的身体。他张开嘴叫出对方的名字——_  
“本……”他的声音淹没在雨声里。  
这一切必将发生；这一切已经发生。他踏上斯图乔恩土地是为了完成一个任务，既是他的任务，也是原力的任务。在始终变幻的未来中，他和本——和OB1——的相遇是一个定点。跨越整个宇宙和无尽流动的时间，他们总会遇到彼此，在一场瓢泼大雨和无尽的泥泞中，湿淋淋地相视，然后大笑。  
然而怎样解读他们的相遇，仍然有成千、上万——上亿种方式；他们的未来仍在他们自己手中。  
_这就是我试图解释给你听的“自由”。_ 奎刚想，知道自己没有必要说出口，因为本听到了他思维的声音。  
不可思议，他们之间并没有建立任何形式的纽带，但本始终能听到他。  
他们挽着手臂走到山丘顶上，远处城市的微光在雨中摇曳，像一群不安定的萤火虫。  
“你们的国家非常美丽。”奎刚说。  
“是的。”  
“我可能无法说服你离开这里。我自己的生活相比之下并没有什么优势。”奎刚微笑着耸了耸肩。  
“我仍然羡慕你们，”本说，“羡慕所有服从生活的严苛，直面最大的危险而始终守卫光明的人。只是……我希望你们不仅仅游走在星系之间，促成一项和平协议又匆匆赶往另一场会议。”  
“过多地介入当地人的生活会导致情感的偏向性。”  
“你们真的很惧怕这一点，不是吗？激情、仇恨、恐惧、依恋。不管你们怎么想，我始终觉得只有了解它们，才能在真正意义上战胜它们。”  
“之前被你问到哑口无言后，我冥想过很久。我同意你的观点。不过我在长老会吵的架已经够多的了——扭转既有的观念需要更长的时间，甚至……需要一场巨变。原力展示给我们的未来很模糊，阴云密布。”  
“我能帮上什么忙吗？”  
奎刚笑了。“我现在觉得带你回科洛桑不再是个好主意。虽然人们都习惯看到我每次执行完任务都从宇宙的某个角落里捡回一只受伤的小动物，但我不觉得你有那么……小。”  
本怀疑地看了他一眼。“你真的——”  
“哦，真的。绝地圣殿的花园里专门为我开辟了一个动物园。现在，我们说说正事。”奎刚突然变得严肃起来。  
本注视着他。在黑暗中，他们彼此的轮廓被远处城市的微光照亮，眼睛在雨水冲刷下宁静平和。  
“你要把自由带给所有的斯图乔恩原住民。你能做到吗？”  
本点了点头。“自由在这里，”他的手轻轻按着前胸，“既然我可以走上地面，他们也可以。先从原力敏感的人开始，也许……”  
“我会保证政府听到你们的声音。他们知道自己的所作所为是站不住脚的，否则也不会封锁整个星球。在移民中间，也有了解和同情你们的人，曾有人试图带我去你们的集会。实际上，你们的政府并没有犯什么大错，他们确实曾经帮助了你们，现在只是需要摆脱施恩者的心态。”  
“我不觉得这会很容易。”本皱起眉头。  
“所以需要一些额外的说服。”奎刚深吸了一口气，“我要向绝地长老会报告你们星球有超高比例的原力敏感者存在。这会把绝地跟共和国的注意力都吸引到这里来。你们的政府不会再冒险继续滥用你们的劳动力。”  
“但是——”  
“我们可以在斯图乔恩建立绝地学院。这没什么特别的，在丹图因、泰雅IV星等许多地方都有过。理由也很简单，在掌握使用原力的基本技巧之前，斯图乔恩的孩子无法适应长途旅行，也无法离开现有的生活辅助设施。这是一个双赢的局面——一旦斯图乔恩处在绝地人的保护下，你们的外星贸易就可以不受海盗威胁，蓬勃地发展。而绝地人在外环世界里有了一个固定的基地，对约束贸易联盟和天外公司这样的实体非常有利。就我个人而言，也会更容易追踪到赞那托斯——毕竟这是我最初的目的。”  
“你是说，你们会派更多的人来？”  
“来这里教学，也是从另一方面支持你们争取自己的权利。同时……”奎刚犹豫了一下，“我希望在这个远离共和国中心的世界里，绝地人可以学到更多，改变一些陈旧的规条。那也许对我们的未来意义重大。”  
“你还是相信会有一场巨变？”  
“一切皆有可能。我希望自己不是毫无准备地去面对。”  
本沉默了一会儿。雨声渐弱，水流在他的头发间汇聚，浸入已经湿透的外衣，从袖口不断滴下。  
“你知道，这个方案太面面俱到了。太……理想化。”  
“如果你还没发现的话，”奎刚双臂交叉抱在胸前，“绝地人都是理想主义者，而且是经过现实考验的理想主义者。”  
本笑了。“有一天我会成为你们的一员。”  
“你会的。你要主持绝地学院的建造，还要负责与科洛桑的通讯。我们都会很忙，在接下来的日子里。”  
“你真的相信——”  
“相信原力，本。它是我们最初和最后的力量。在原力中我们得到无限的自由，和责任。”  
雨在清晨的天空变白前停了。风不紧不慢地推开云层，远处的地平线染上了淡紫色。  
“我可以借给你斗篷。”奎刚建议，有些不确定地拧了拧湿透的袖子。  
本摇摇头，眯着眼睛望着跃出地平线的第一缕阳光。  
“我觉得亲眼看的时候，太阳好像更迷人一些。”  
“我得回去打电话，”奎刚也眯着眼睛望向升起的太阳，“很多电话，多半又要和长老会大吵一架。”他的肩膀塌下来一点点，随即又振作起来，“但我们可以再看一会儿日出。的确挺迷人的。”  
晨光里，他们并肩站在山丘顶上。


End file.
